Frozen Misery
by TheSlyMistress
Summary: Scorpion still hasn't healed from the murder of his family. Sub-Zero hadn't healed from the loss of his brother. But after a new threat threatens to destroy the realms, they must work together to save everyone. Yaoi: Sub-Zero X Scorpion
1. Chapter 1

The moon appeared high in the sky. It was full and dimly lit the world. It didn't light it as the sun, but more of as it's own. The moon was full and nice.

Scorpion sat in front of a statue in prayer. Members of his clan surrounded him in prayer. Everyone's eyes were closed and heads bowed. No one dared interrupted this moment.

He began to pray in his mind. His wife and son died a while ago, and it was the worst moment of his life. He remembers it like it was yesterday. The Lin Kuei, had slaughtered them. He hated those bastards. They must pay, he thought. He never understood, why.

He let out small quiet breathes, he tried to forget, but he never could. It was the worst day of his life. He could never forget.

"Sir." Miko said. Miko was one of the ninja under Scorpion's leadership, The Shirai Ryun. Most of everyone in the clan calls him sir, or Hanzo. His name is Hanzo Hasashi. What could this girl want. Didn't she see him meditating.

"This better be good. You're interrupting my prayer." Scorpion said.

"Sorry Sir, but someone is here to see you!" She said. She seemed almost nervous.

"We'll tell them that I will finish my prayer and then and only then will I speak to them!" Scorpion said. He sat in his yellow uniform and his hair hung in a pony tail.

He finished his prayer and walked up to Miko. "Show me the way." He said. He followed her to the front of the temple, where Raiden sat. He was in the company of Sonya and Johnny.

"How may I help you?" Scorpion said.

"Long time no see Hanzo!" Raiden said.

"I have no time for the bull shit, what do you want?" Scorpion said. "In case you couldn't tell, I have manners to attend to."

"Well, we kind of need your help." Raiden said. His voice sounded a little concerned.

"With what?" Scorpion said.

"Hanzo, there has been an attack on earth realm." Johnny said.

"By whom!" Scorpion said.

"Well we don't know." Sonya said. "We think it may be Mileena, but were not a hundred percent sure."

"Ah, I here she's running outworld into the ground." Scorpion said.

"Yeah, she's a terrible leader." Johnny said.

"So what do you want from me?" Scorpion asked.

"We need you to stop her." Sonya said. "Well and she has the lunar amulet."

"No!" Scorpion said.

"Yes!" Sonya said. The lunar amulet was one of the most powerful thing in the universe. It allows transportation to any realm and it can erase and create things according to the willer desire. Scorpion had been looking for it forever. He could bring his child and wife back.

"I will do it!" Scorpion said.

"Well you would have to work with us." Sonya said.

"I don't like that idea!" Scorpion said.

"Well, it's more complicated than you think." Raiden said.

"What?"

"Mileena was over thrown in out world and is currently ruling Kylor." Raiden said. "I suspect she's plotting to take control of all the realms with the amulet. Also, Kotal Kahn had suspected this and is after her. He must never touch the amulet. There is also others!"

"Complicated." Scorpion said. "Well, it kind of sounds simple."

"We also require you work with the Lin Kuei." Sonya said.

"I will never work with that stupid bastard." Scorpion said. "He slated my clan, wife and child."

"And were sorry!" Johnny said. "That was years ago."

"I will never let it go." Scorpion said. "Why don't you lose your wife and child. You can't atone for others sins."

"We aren't trying to atone for anyone's sins." Sonya said. She played with her belt.

"Hanzo, don't you think it's time to let go." Raiden said. "Let's not forget you killed his brother."

"Oh, well he killed two members of my family so were no where near even." Scorpion said.

"There is no need to be so angry." Raiden said. "He was willing to put it all aside to work with you."

"So you've spoken with him?" Scorpion said.

"No!" Raiden said. "Not yet."

"We'll speak to him and tell me what he says." Scorpion said. "I will then think about assisting you."

"That is so crazy." Johnny said. "God someone's on his period."

With that Scorpion went back into the temple.

"So were just gonna do what he says?" Johnny said.

"We have too" Raiden said. "He knows we need corporation to get this done."

"Huh, what a day." Sonya said. "Now c'mon, we must go talk to Sub-Zero."

Xxxxx

Sub-Zero and Frost were training hard. She was Sub-Zero's apprentice and she was professing rapidly. She only needed to understand peace. She was one to kill instead of talk.

"I'm gonna speed it up." Sub-Zero said. He began to move rapidly with his arms and legs. Frost attempted a low kick, and He jumped. She almost got him. She tried to use her fist, he caught it and flipped her. She did a front flip and landed on her fit. She kicked Sub-Zero in the side.

He released her and and gave her a swift punch. Her face caught it. She then tried to throw one back and he caught it. He flipped and her and she hit the ground.

"Pretty nice, but you need more work." Scorpion said.

"Yes, sir." She said with a bow. Sub-Zero smiled she was coming along well. He and her walked back to the temple.

"I wanna get stronger, I'm tired of being weak." Frost said.

"And you will, in time!" Sub-Zero said. "Strength doesn't come to those who rushed through the process. I takes time and you will be strong. Maybe even stronger than me."

"Maybe." Frost said. She was unsure of herself, and Sub-Zero could tell. He knew she had issues, he hoped they could work through them.

"Master!" A man said running up to them.

"Yes!" Sub-Zero said.

"Lord Raiden's here." He said.

"Alright." Sub-Zero went to the front of the temple to meet Raiden and the others.

"Hello!" Raiden said.

"How may I help you?" Sub-Zero said.

"Well my friend, we come to ask you to help us protect earth realm" Raiden said. Sonya and Johnny began to tell him about the lunar amulet.

"Well, we must protect Earth realm, so I will join." Sub-Zero said.

"Seven if Scorpion dose." Sonya said.

"I may have a score to settle with him, but I must look at the true objective, protect Earth realm." Sub-Zero said.

"Alright!" Johnny said.

"What did he say?"

"He said he wanted to know what you will say!" Raiden said.

"We'll tell him, I will put aside our history for this." Sub-Zero said.

"Alright." Sonya said. She was happy, at least someone was being reasonable.

"Thank you Sub-Zero." Raiden said.

"Your welcome." Sub-Zero said.

Xxxxx

"He's said he would put your history aside." Raiden said. He was back a day later with Scorpion

"Well, I guess I have no choice. I will for this and only this! After this Sub-Zero's head will be mine." Scorpion said.

Xxxx

**Tell me how you feel? It's gonna be a Sub-Zero X Scorpion so you know! Comment, Fav, Review and Follow! Let me know if it's worth continuing or not! **


	2. Chapter 2

Work with Sub-Zero or kill him, Scorpion would pick killing him any day. That scum of the world do not deserve to live. Anyone in that clan deserved to die. He wanted nothing more than to avenge his wife and daughter.

He killed his brother, but that did not satisfy him. He wouldn't breathe soundly, until all of them were wiped off the face of the earth. He would not sleep nor rest. Well truthfully he had to do those things, he thought, but still he wouldn't sleep soundly.

He was currently headed to the base where they all would meet. The base was heavily secure, with men in black uniforms covering it. It was squared shaped and you could see the vehicles and people from the outside.

"Ah Scorpion!" The front gate officer said.

"Yes!" He said. He was allowed access. He went into the convoy and saw Sonya.

"Ah! I was awaiting you!" Sonya said.

"Of course." Scorpion said. Sonya was in the company of Kenshi. Kenshi son Takeda was trained under the Shirai Ryu. Scorpion personally trained him. He saw his father, and the two didn't have the most pleasant reunion.

"How's Takeda?" Scorpion asked.

"He's fine and you?" Kenshi asked.

"Pleasant, if I wasn't forced to work with that Lin Kuei bastard." Scorpion said.

"Hanzo! Were trying to achieve peace and harmony." Kenshi said.

"Harmony and peace, are you twelve." Scorpion said. "There will be peace once I have his head."

"You're not taking anyone heads, you called a truce." Sonya said.

"Of course!" Scorpion said. His eyes told a different tale. He didn't care well, nor how, he was gonna kill Sub-Zero and rid the world of the Lin Kuei. He and that clan of fuckers, were unfit to live.

He was led to meeting place. Inside was Johnny, Cassie, Jacqui, Takeda, Kin Jun, Raiden, Li Mei, and Sub-Zero. Scorpion's eyes settled on him. If looks could only kill, Scorpion thought. Sub-Zero wore no mask. His eyes we cold and frosted and he had a cut down one of his eye.

"Hello!" Everyone greeted. Scorpion returned the greeting, not at all satisfied with anything. He just wanted to kill and they wanted to greet.

"Hello!" Sub-Zero said. A smile splashed across his face. That bastard smiled. Scorpion was thrown off. He smiled at him. He showed his teeth. Scorpion couldn't wrap his mind around his smile. It was one of the most craziest moments in his life. He wanted to cut his tongue off. He also had a separate hello. Scorpion was being driven to the point of insanity.

"Fuck!" Scorpion shouted. Everyone in the room turned their heads to him. He had lost it. He smiled at him, the bastard smiled.

Scorpion mask was off, all that was shown was his face with facial hair and a pony tail. He looked a little insane. Sonya gave him a worry some look and Scorpion face went back to normal. He felt a little crazy, but hey, who could blame him.

"Are you ok?" Cassie said. "I mean, I know life is stressful and you wanna yell fuck. But this is not the time."

"What a wonderful daughter you have." Scorpion said to Sonya.

"She takes after her dad." Sonya said. Johnny smiled. He was happy to hear his name mention. He was kind of an attention whore.

"That's not a good thing." Sonya said.

"Well, God Sonya why don't you just kill me." Johnny said. He smiled and Sonya showed a slight blush.

"Are we gonna handle business?" Raiden said.

"Of course." Sub-Zero said. Who did that fucker think he was? He dose not call shots. Sub-Zero smiled again. He did it twice. He wanted to take he swords off his back and slice his body into pieces.

"So where to begin." Li Mei said.

"We plan to make an attack on Kylor." Sonya said. "Well we decided to send Cassie and her team to investigate. The team will be led by Sub-Zero and Scorpion."

"Why me and him." Scorpion said.

"This isn't about happiness! We have a world we must protect." Sonya said.

"I have no say so." Scorpion said.

"You'd be over ruled." Sonya said. "Now, All you have to do is gather intel and we need you to to the nether realm."

"There is no way in hell, I'm going to the nether realm." Scorpion mumbled. "I've been there and I hate it."

"Well get over it." Sonya said. "We have a liaison, that will meet us there."

"Who?" Scorpion said.

"I won't say the persons name." Sonya said. "If I give them away people would try and kill the person. I trust you all, but O can't give the person name out. Just look for a person at the demon temple."

"I will assist you there." Johnny said.

"Right and me and Johnny will be the others on this mission." Sonya said.

"Why can't you lead the team?" Sub-Zero said.

"Because me, Kenshi, Jonny, and Lei Mei will be back up. Also were gonna visit Kotal Kahn and collect info." Sonya said.

"Oh course." Scorpion said.

"We will accompany you on your trip to Outworld." Sub-Zero said.

"Yes! Behind the scenes." Sonya said.

"So, this is confusing." Raiden said.

"Okay! Scorpion and Sub-Zero will lead Cassie's team. They will go to the Nether realm. Me and my group will go to OutWorld. They will meet us after gathering info in the Nether realm. After that, Scorpion, Sub-Zero and the rest of the team will gather info in Kylar. We will attack and take the amulet."

"Okay, but couldn't we just go in and take the amulet?" Johnny said.

"No! We need info or the whole thing is pointless." Raiden said.

"What will you do?" Johnny said.

"I will gather info in other realms." Raiden said.

"Of course." Sonya said.

"Well, when do we deploy." Scorpion said.

"Tomorrow morning, the sooner, the better." Sonya said. "Also you and Sub-Zero were the last to arrive so you have to share a room tonight."

"Now you two can bond." Johnny said. "Who knows, you two may be besties when you come out of here tomorrow."

"I despise you." Scorpion said.

"Oh, calm down Hanzo." Sub-Zero said.

"You bastard!" Scorpion said.

"Hey settle down, sharing a room will be good for you!" Raiden said.

Scorpion took several breathes. He then followed Cassie and she showed them to their rooms. His and Sub-Zero's room was plain. It had two grey beds and the room was black. Scorpion was tied from the journey and crawled into bed.

Sub-Zero crawled into bed. He looked over and watched Hanzo sleep.

"I have one eye on you!" Scorpion said. Under his cover he had his sword in hand. He will kill him, if he even thinks about touching him.

"I'm watching you two." Sub-Zero said. He grabbed his dagger under his cover.

Xxxxxx

**Well that's all for this chapter, tell me what you think! Thanks to the two guest who left the comments. I appreciate it! Also I've notice the lack of Sub-Zero X Scorpion fanfics and it's sad! Tears!**

**Anyways comment and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I hope your satisfied." Scorpion said.

"With what." Sub-Zero said.

"You are scum and I let you get under my skin for the last time." Scorpion felt him self become angry. 'I will not have you mock me."

"I did nothing of the sort. Calm down, I have no plans to kill you." Sub-Zero said. "Yet!"

Scorpion became upset. He wanted nothing more than to slit his throat. We also wanted to rip his heart out.

"You Lin Kuei are evil sons of bitches." Scorpion said.

"You Shirai Ryu aren't the greatest yourselves." Sub-Zero shot back. Sub-Zero released the ice dagger and got up out of his bed. He walked over to Scorpions bed.

Scorpion pulled out his sword. "Back away from me."

"Hey! Why don't we just become friends until this is over." Sub-Zero said. "After that we can kill each other."

He put his hand out.

"I only came to shake your hand." Sub-Zero said.

"I refuse to shake scums hand, now I'll be off with your head." Scorpion said.

"No my heads gonna stay on my body and you and I will get past this." Sub-Zero said. He didn't want to become life-long pals. All he wanted was to corroborate for a mission and then they never have to speak to each other again.

Sub-Zero knew the last part was a lie. Scorpion could be a bit persistent and evil. A bit sadistic at the most. Sub-Zero decided to the most stupidest thing. If he knew what he was gonna do next he would of shot himself.

He got into Scorpions bed. Scorpion gave him this look. It was the scariest thing, next thing he knew Scorpions head was on fire.

"Away from me!" He said in a deep voice.

"I'm sorry!" Sub-Zero tried to say.

Sub-Zero backed away and went into his bed. He was trying to make piece, but he may just have made Scorpion a little more angry. He heard snarls for the rest of the night.

Xxxx

The next day, the two slept fine. Scorpion woke up before Sub-Zero. He walked over with his sword. Now was his chance. He pushed it in the air, and next thing you know Sub-Zero had awaken.

"What are you doing?" Sub-Zero said.

"Nothing!" Scorpion said. "It's almost breakfast."

"Ah, well I'll be there." Sub-Zero said. "I like your PJ's."

Scorpion currently had on black pants and a yellow top. "Whatever!" Scorpion said. "You're gonna miss breakfast."

"Hope not!" Sub-Zero said.

"Whatever and we deploy so you need to wake up." Scorpion said.

"Ahh, Yep!" Scorpion said.

"What the hell do you mean yep! Get the fuck up!" Scorpion barked.

"Hey who the hell are you talking to." Sub-Zero said.

"You!" Scorpion said. Sub-Zero jumped out of the bed and kicked Scorpion. Scorpion fell to the ground. He then felt a knife come for his neck.

"Don't ever disrespect me." Sub-Zero said. "I wanted to be nice."

Scorpion got up off the floor and grabbed his sword. He charged at Sub-Zero and received an Ice ball. Scorpion was frozen.

"What the hell is happening." Sonya busted into the room. She saw Scorpion frozen and her mouth made an O. "Did you do that?"

"I did!" Sub-Zero said. "He'll unthaw in a moment."

Sub-Zero left the room and Scorpion unthawed. Scorpion attempted to race after him. He was stopped by Sonya.

"We need peace." Sonya said. "You too deploy today, you're gonna be a lone together. You have to behave."

"I will not. That scum froze me." Scorpion said.

"You had it coming Hanzo." Sonya said.

"So you trust him!" Scorpion said. He was furious the only thin he wanted to do was kill him. He killed his wife. child, and clan. When he killed his brother, it wasn't enough. He wants more.

"We just need corroboration." Sonya said. Scorpion decided he will just wait until the time was right and then he would strike. Sub-Zero will pay for his sins.

"Fine!" Scorpion said. "I will cooperate."

"Good!" Sonya said.

"Now, breakfast." Scorpion said. They walked and went into the cafeteria. All the men and women sat at the black tables eating. You could hear chit chat all around them. Scorpion grabbed some of the pancakes and sat with Sonya.

He didn't think about it, but Sub-Zero came and took the seat next to him. He looked behind him and there he was.

"How are you?" He said.

"Fine!" Scorpion replied.

"See being nice is fun." Sonya said.

Scorpion had dark intentions. As soon as they were alone, he was gonna make what he did to his brother seem like heaven. Breakfast went quickly and they gathered all their things and met in the generals room.

"Alright, you deploy to the nether realm." Sonya said. "You must be careful."

"Yes, General Blade we understand." Cassie said. She stood in standard formation. She looked like Sonya, but had some resemblance to Johnny.

"Alright!" Sonya said. "Also you are in charge of preventing them two from killing each other."

Sub-Zero gave Sonya a look. If he wanted to kill him, no one will stop him. He was equally as angry, it's just he was more for earth realm.

"Alright team deploy." Sonya said.

Xxxxx

They set in a plane. Scorpion currently had no mask on and his hair was tied back. He was cleaning his kunai and sword.

"Maybe you could teach me some more stuff. " Takeda said. Scorpion was his former master. Takeda always had admired Scorpion. Since he was young.

"Sure." Scorpion said. A mile crossed his face. Sub-Zero saw and smiled also. It was weird seeing the other smile. It was like snow in the summer.

"You smile?" Sub-Zero said, he regretted it as soon as it left his mouth.

"When I kill you, I will have a permeate smile." Scorpion said.

"Damn." Jacqui said.

"You two are crazy." Kung Jin said.

"Yeah, your beef is too old. Old men." Cassie said. "Let by gone be by gone."

"You don't know shit little girl." Scorpion said.

"I mean, he nude red your clan and family. You killed his brother, how hard can it be to let it go." Cassie said.

"If someone killed your parents, would you be willing to work with them." Sub-Zero said.

"No! But for hHe sake of everyone all you have to do is sat it aside for a while." Cassie said.

"I agree. You two are being selfish." Kung Jin said.

"Bull shit!" Scorpion said.

"Could you two fuck and make up." Cassie said. Sub-Zero made a face. He killed his brother and they just want him to make it water under a bridge.

"Build several bridges and get over it." Jacqui said. "I mean Quan Chi enslaved my dad, but if I was to have to work with him to save everything. I would."

"It's never that simple." Scorpion said. "Never."

"Well you two better love each other because your gonna be together for like months." Cassie said.

"Shit!" Scorpion said.

"C'mon go work it out." Cassie said.

Sub-Zero got up and walked over to Scorpion and his hand was out. Scorpion was confused, should he. He decided he would and shook it. A smile crossed Sub-Zero bushed. Scorpion in that moment thought his smile was so nice.

Everyone was busy cheering. They had worked it out, well temporarily.

Sub-Zero blushed when Scorpion blushed. His blush was so cute, Sub-Zero thought. It was like a kitten. It was amazing. That blush that crossed his face. Sub-Zero sat in his seat.

"Were almost at the portal." Cassie said.

"Good!" Scorpion said.

Xxxx

**We'll tell me how you feel, if you want me to continue let me know. I promise it will get better and soon maybe some Sub-Zero and Scorpion action lol! Anyways Comment Review Fav or follow! **

**Thanks to the guest who left a comment, I appreciate it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Cassie's team, Sub-Zero, and Scorpion all arrive at the portal to the nether realm. They stand before it getting ready to enter.

"So now, We are gonna move in, General." Cassie said into her bracelet. Her mother responded from the other end.

"Alright, go ahed Cage." She said.

"Alright!" Cassie said to the rest of the group. "We need a plan."

"Maybe Scorpion could lead the way?" Takeda said.

"Yeah! He is the only one of us to have ever lived in the Nether realm." Jacqui said. "No offense."

"None taken." Scorpion said.

"Well, I have experience too." Sub-Zero said. "I had to hunt him down in the nether realm."

"Oh, well hunting and living are to different thing." Scorpion said. "If we were going to the moon, I wouldn't say I hunted fucking moon deer on the moon. So I know everything about the fucking moon."

"Moon dear?" Kung Jin said.

"I just don't see how you can… I need…. Corporation." Cassie said.

"Well, I'm just saying I know the nether realm." Sub-Zero said.

"Not like I do! So back off you frozen piece of shit." Scorpion said. He was happy with his insult. He felt a little trying.

"Well, go ahead lead the damn way." Sub-Zero said.

"Don't just give it up! You want it, fight me for it." Scorpion said. "C'mon, let's fight."

"Wait!" Cassie said. "Quit Scorpion, why start a fight with someone who clearly is letting you lead the team."

"He deserves to get his ass whooped." Scorpion said.

"Scorpion, can't we just be nice for one day?" Takeda said.

"So you're gonna betray me for the scum." Scorpion said. Takeda was a member of his clan, not Sub-Zero's.

"We just want to do the mission in peace." Takeda said.

"Fine, but only this once." Scorpion said. He decided to give it up. Not for long, he was never gonna let him forget. Where ever he went Scorpion will follow, and be ready for when the time comes to kill him.

"Cool, now that the evil couple are done arguing, let's go into the portal." Cassie said. They followed Scorpion into the portal. When they came out the world seemed red. The sky was an odd reddish color.

The clouds seemed as if they could be a sea. The way the ground sat on them. The rock roads glowed a natural red as if they were one with the sky.

"So this is where we go when we die?" Jacqui said.

"Wow! We have so much to look forward to." Cassie said.

"You go here if you're bad." Sub-Zero said. "Ask Scorpion."

Scorpion ignored the comment as of it didn't happen. He will have his time with the frosted bastard. He like that. He'd save that one. He began to laugh with himself.

"You okay?" Kung Jin said.

"I'm fine and you?" Scorpion said.

"Okay, I just didn't think we allowed crazes on the team." Kung Jin replied.

"What?" Scorpion said.

"He didn't say anything." Cassie said. She gave Jin a look and they kept walking.

"Coming up is a river, drink from it and die." Scorpion said.

"The rivers is a mile wide and 100 miles long." Sub-Zero said. He wanted to get under Scorpion's skin.

"Really!" Takeda said.

"Yep and the river is named raven, for the bird." Sub-Zero said. "Because the water's black."

"Wow! The more you know." Jacqui said.

"Shut up, bastard." Scorpion said.

"I was just giving facts Scorpion, don't be mean." Sub-Zero said. "Also it's the fourth longest river in this realm, but the deadliest."

Scorpion was now blowing steam. That bastard always has to start stuff. He hated this realm. Her remembers his days.

"Mom said they would be at the Raven dragon temple." Cassie said.

"Alright, we have to cross the river." Scorpion said. The river on their side was lower than the other side. There was no river, if you were to step in it, it would drain your energy for the amount of time you stayed.

Scorpion tried forming a plan in his mind. What would he do. He decided to throw a spear and they will tight rope.

"I got a plan." Scorpion said.

"I already got it." Sub-Zero said.

"What do you have?" Scorpion said.

Sub-Zero smirked and made a ice bridge. He tried to out do him. Scorpion wanted to kill that fucker. He's evil.

"What you waiting for, need me to carry you across?" Sub-Zero said. A light blush came over Scorpion's face and Sub-Zero responded with a light blush.

"I hate you!" Scorpion said through his blush. He walked up the bridge and Sub-Zero followed. He was confused. The blush on his face was so cute, he felt so wrong for thinking so.

"Alright, we will be there in a moment." Scorpion said.

"Good!" Kung Jin said. "Because you and Sub-Zero remind me of me and my ex-boyfriend."

"You had a boyfriend?" Takeda said.

"Yeah, I had a life." Kung Jin said.

"Wow, I just can't see you with anyone. You're not cute enough." Jacqui said.

"I am too cute." Kung Jin said. "Everyone thinks so."

"Alright, none of you are cute and were at the temple." Scorpion said.

They walk up to the temple and outside is a dark figure. The person had on a long black cloak. The person pulled the cloak off to reveal bright red hair.

"Kira?" Cassie said.

"Damn, you're the informer?" Sub-Zero said.

"Yep!" She said.

"Well, what fucked up information do you have for us." Scorpion said. "And I swear to the elder gods, if you do some Kano shit, I will hunt you down and slit your throat."

"No I am working for the special forces." Kira said. Everyone's mouth made an O. "I know the game change."

"Well c'mon with info. I hate this place." Kung Jin said.

"I agree with this bastard." Jacqui said.

"Alright, well the dragon king is after the amulet and Kano is his boy." Kira said.

"The fuck?" Scorpion said.

"He's paying Kano a lot of money to get that amulet." Kira said. "Also the neither realm has entered the fight as well."

"How, there's no leader." Scorpion said.

"You didn't know?" Sub-Zero said.

"Know what?" Scorpion said.

"The Neither realm is led by Kitana and Lui Kang." Sub-Zero said. "But you know everything about this place." A smirk crossed his face as he said it.

"I meant the fucking terrain." Scorpion said.

"Well maybe I can Tudor you sometime." Sub-Zero said.

"You two can fuck later, we need the info." Cassie said. With her comment Scorpion turned a deep red and Sub-Zero looked away. He could not be caught up like earlier.

Sub-Zero had been weird since the first time he saw him blush. It was like seeing pigs fly. He just couldn't get over it in his head. It played over and over again. Sometimes he would slow the moment down. It made him blush just thinking about it.

"Well, they want the amulet also, to free themselves from Quan Chi's power." Kira said. "They have alternative uses for it. I haven't got that much info yet. You must watch for Kano."

"We will!" Cassie said.

"Anything else, I will contact you when I can." Kira said. "Kano's been an ass lately. A real ass. I hate that bastard, can't wait to kill him."

"How's the sex?" Kung Jin said.

"Boring, he's too much into S&amp;M." She smirked. Everyone else turned pale. "Just kidding, I didn't fuck him."

"Oh alright." They said. She turned and disappeared. It was like she was never here.

The group exited the realm, eager to get back to the earth realm. They made it and decided to camp before meeting Sonya in out world. They laid there sleeping bags out and went to bed.

Sub-Zero was one of the first to fall asleep. He was very tired and he didn't know why. He was awaken in the middle of the night and looked to his right. Scorpion was there sleeping. He looked so peaceful. His eyes were closed and face heavenly. He smiled softly at the sight.

He relaxed himself to sleep and had a strange dream. He was at a bond fire, but it was only him and Scorpion. Scorpion jumped into his lap and began to kiss him.

He woke in a hot sweat and panted. He looked to his left and saw the ever so sleepy face of Scorpion.

"Shit!" Sub-Zero said. "Shit!"

Xxxx

**We'll tell me how you felt. I love this, I'm enjoying writing this. Comment and tell me what you thought.**

**I want to thank Kurlin620, Static and the guests who left a review! Also I am happy to write a Sub/Scorpion fic becuse I haven't seen any and it makes me sad. Anyways I watched the Mortal Kombat X story and I just saw Scorpion as the Uke. Sub-Zero just seemed more dominate. I love them either way, but I pefer Sub-Zero top!**

**Thanks to all the new Favs and Follows!**


	5. Chapter 5

Scorpion woke from a long sleep. He couldn't believe the frost floor to be so comfy. It was not like a bed, but It was nice. The area they were in made a fantastic cushion.

Sub-Zero on the other hand, was dying. He got very little sleep. After that nightmare slash dream, he couldn't sleep well. Today, he barely could say much to Scorpion. Scorpion actually spoke to him and wished him a good morning.

He almost fell out. Was Scorpion really making efforts to be his friend. After that dream he had. If Scorpion ever found out, he would hang his head above his fireplace.

The man was a little sadistic. He started to think, what could of made him have that dream. He thought back to everything. He remembered him following him through the realms, hunting him down. He remembered being hunted down by him. What he couldn't remember was any romantic history they had.

"Hey, Sub-Zero you ass." Scorpion said. "I'm trying to be nice. I said good morning?"

"Oh! Sorry good morning." Sub-Zero said.

"Alright, next time say it when I say it to you the first time." Scorpion said.

"Alright!" Sub-Zero said.

"Cool! Frozen bastard." Scorpion muttered. Everyone else rose from the ground, and they were ready to go. They were about to head into out world.

"Well now for outworld." Cassie said.

"This is some bullshit!" Jacqui said. "That floor is hard as hell."

"I fucking agree." Kung Jin said.

"I slept like a baby." Scorpion said.

"You were so cute last night." Sub-Zero said.

"What?" Everyone said.

"Because his mouth was closed." Sub-Zero tried to cover his tracks quickly. He didn't need everyone knowing how he felt. He was still confused himself.

Everyone laughed at his little joke, except Scorpion who turned red from anger.

"You good for nothing bastard." Scorpion said.

"That was a good one." Takeda said.

"You're suppose to be on my side." Scorpion said.

"A joke is a joke." Takeda said.

"Let's get going to out world." Scorpion said.

"We have to wait for the plane." Cassie said.

"Bullshit!" Scorpion said.

Scorpion lost his body as he was pushed to the ground. A knife hurried it's self in the tree.

"What the fuck was that?" Takeda said.

"We must not let you escape!" Kitana said. She jumped from the trees, and pulled out her fans. Behind her was Sindel. He long hair was the same as always.

Scorpion pulled out his sword. "Seize them!" Kitana said.

Immediately, mini dragons came and began to blow fire.

"Shit!" Scorpion said.

"Alright everyone diamond formation!" Cassie said.

"There's more than four people." Kung Jin said.

"Well Scorpion and Sub-Zero can back is up!" Cassie said.

"No! We got this, you back us up." Sub-Zero said.

Sub-Zero began to freeze the dragons, one by one. Scorpion drew his sword and began to slice. One by one the dragons fell.

The rest watched in amazement as the two work together to take down about ten dragons.

"Ha! Don't think I'll be finished that easy." Kitana said. She threw her fans at them. Cassie ducked. The other lodged itself into a tree, barely missing Jacqui.

"Bitch!" Jacqui yelled.

"ha" Kitana hissed and the fan came out the tree, and returned to her. She waved them and created a wind funnel.

Takeda tried to attack Kitana while she was distracted, but Sindel got him. She let out a long scream that made his ears bleed. The scream echoed through the jungle. Sindel soared into the air.

Kung Jin hid in the bushes and prepared an arrow. "I'm gonna get you bitch." He said. He sit and missed. Sindel stretched her hair and grabbed him.

"Shit!" He said.

"You will learn respect." Kitana said to Cassie. Cassie channeled green energy and attempted to punch Kitana. Kitana moved with ease and dodge it. Jacqui came next with a hard punch, she missed Kitana and caught a tree. The tree shattered.

"Oh, luck you!" Jacqui said.

"You will learn respect." Kitana said.

"How many times are you gonna say that?" Jacqui said. "Damn, bitch get a new line."

Kitana hissed and threw her fans again. "Fall to the Queen of the neither realm."

"Shit!" Jacqui said ducking. Kitana fans came around like a boomerang back into her hands. She leaped in the air and came down with a swipe. She mist Jacqui and made a dent in the ground.

"What reason do have for attacking us." Cassie said.

"I need not a reason, intrusion is enough." She said. She cornered Cassie and Jacqui, and charged at them.

"Well, this is the end." Cassie said. A spear lodged itself into Kitana's leg. She fell to the ground with a dud.

"Get over here!" Scorpion said. He whipped the chain and Kitana flew in his direction. He pulled out his knife and prepared to kill. She then disappeared and his knife pierced the air. His chain fell to the ground limply.

Kitana returned in a spinning motion in the center of the fighting zone. "Sindel retreat!" Kitana said. "Next time no escape."

With a spinning motion she disappeared and Sindel followed.

"I hope to the elder gods!" Kung Jin said. "We don't see those two again."

He dragons disappeared and Sub-Zero returned with the group.

"Good teamwork!" Sub-Zero said to Scorpion. Scorpion returned a smile.

"My pleasure." He said. Sub-Zero turned away as the red took over his skin. He cursed his light complexion.

"Well, that was some bull!" Cassie said. "Thanks Scorpion, bitch almost got us."

"You two make a decent team." Takeda said.

"I'm tired!" Jacqui said.

"We have to get back to base." Cassie said. Just then her bracelet made a sound.

"Hello!" She said.

"Hi, this is your dad!" Johnny said. "We are trapped in outworld."

"We're on our way." Cassie said. Determination was in her eyes. "Ay, Guys we have to save my parents."

"Oh, Yippie Ky Yay!" Kung Jin said.

Xxxx

**This was alright, don't hate me! Next chapter will be better! Promise. Anyways comment and review!**

**I wanna thank the guest that left a comment and FlorLove152**


	6. Chapter 6

"Why does everything have to be an argument?" Cassie said. Sub-Zero and Scorpion were currently debating on who takes the lead in out world. "My parents will die at this rate, and I will too!"

"He should just let me lead." Scorpion said.

"No way, you got the nether realm, let me have this one." Sub-Zero said.

"Bullshit!" Scorpion remarked. He was furious. All he wanted was the lead, now is at so hard. I mean that's all he asked for.

Sub-Zero on the other hand found it rude, that Scorpion wanted to again take the lead. Like, he just had the fucking lead. This is not follow the leader, and Scorpion is not the leader.

"Maybe you could rock paper scissors." Jacqui suggested.

"That game is purely of luck!" Scorpion said. "It's unfair and untrustworthy."

"We have no time for the foolish arguments." Kung Jin reminded them. "I vote Cassie take lead. Even if she's not as great as her father, she is not acting like a baby."

"I second!" Takeda said.

"Traitor." Scorpion muttered.

"Me too!" Jacqui said.

"Well fine, when we all die, in hell thank Cassie." Sub-Zero said.

"Well since you two have been overruled, I guess I will take over." Cassie said. "Now first let's go inside the portal!"

"No plan!" Scorpion said.

"You're one to talk! You had no plan in the nether realm!" Jacqui said.

"That was different, were going to a place that is more dangerous. They don't like earth realm." Scorpion said.

"Well Kitana and Sindel didn't seem to happy with us." Kung Jin said.

"We need a plan." Sub-Zero said.

"The plan is follow and shut up!" Cassie said.

"We're gonna die." Sub-Zero said.

"I fucking agree!" Scorpion added.

They went through the portal and came out in a woods. It was an area outside the main city of out world.

"Hey do you even know where your mother's at?" Takeda said.

"Yep! My dad tracker on his bracelet says they are past the main city. In another woodland area. The shortest way is through the city, so we have to go." Cassie said. "Going around it would take longer, and we don't know what they will do to my parents."

"Shit!" Scorpion said. "We have to stay on our P's and Q's!"

"What does that mean?" Sub-Zero said.

"Stay on top of things." Scorpion said.

With that, they walked through the muddy woodland area. The area reeked of mildew and old mud. The dirt was soft and mushy. The trees that were there sort of slumped in with the dirt. The stumps were barely visible.

The sky looked just as normal. One would of thought they were in there realm, but Outworld carried a different feeling. It carried the feeling on death. The air was heavier and the people there are sadder. Most of them living on fear of the powerful dictator Kotal Kahn.

"Hey! This place gives me the creeps!" Cassie said. She fanned off a few bugs and kept walking. "Next time remind me to bring more Off spray."

"We need to exit before it's dark!" Scorpion said.

"Why?" Takeda said.

"The flesh eaters come." Kung Jin said. Everyone looked in his direction. "There swamp creatures who eat and feed at night, on anything."

"How do you know so much of outworld?" Scorpion said.

"Temple." Kung Jin said. He was a little proud of himself.

Sub-Zero couldn't stand the heat. It was very hot in the woods. It was like the sun had kissed out world. To cool himself, he released tho nice sheets over his body. He was use to the frozen tundra.

He walked straight forward and was ready for Outworld. He had his mask in, that way his coolness could stay inside. Scorpion looked to him and he winked at him. He liked fucking with him. It made his day every time.

"Excuse me!" Scorpion said.

"Oh nothing!" Sub-Zero kept walking.

"How you doing there pop circle?" He said. He had a smirk on his face. He knew Sub-Zero was having a tuff time with the heat of the woods. To be so mushy, the sun was still high in the sky.

"I'm fine thanks!" He said. A smile came under neath his mask. Scorpion looked away, and kept his eyes on the road in front of him. They finally came out of the woods and to a dirt path.

"Alright now for the plan!" Cassie said. "It may be shorter going through out world, but Scorpion and Sub-Zero I want you to go around. You two are much faster and can get it done quicker."

"The rest of us will go through!" Cassie said. "Also, it will help, if one team gets caught the other team still has a chance."

"That's a good idea." Takeda said.

"Thanks, thought it through the whole time." Cassie said. "Any objections."

"Not at this moment." Scorpion said. He was over it, he seemed destined to be with Sub-Zero, so he just didn't care anymore. He was still gonna kill him.

"Alright, take this," Cassie pulled out an extra watch. She threw it to Scorpion and Sub-Zero. "I only have one, and I think it's better that Scorpion wears it. Sub-Zero no offense, but you might freeze it."

"Okay!" Sub-Zero said.

"Alright disperse." Cassie said. "Also for the sake of the realms, do not kill each other."

"You have my word." Scorpion said. "But when this is all over, hey who's to say!" He gave Sub-Zero a look, and Sub-Zero took his mask off.

"Let's go!" Sub-Zero said.

Sub-Zero and Scorpion headed off in their direction. Around the main city was a long path. It was mostly woods with little surprises. The hopped through the trees and ran.

They began to walk, they had made it half say with out so much of a word. It was surprising to Sub-Zero that Scorpion had not made an attempt at assignation.

"Well let's get to know each other?" Sub-Zero broke the silence. He was bored and had no one to talk to.

"What the hell, never Lin Kuei Scum!" Scorpion said. Sub-Zero began to chuckle. "What the fuck is funny!"

"Why are you always so defensive?" Sub-Zero said.

"Just am!" Scorpion said. " I guess I'm bored so let's hear your stupid game."

"Alright, what's your favorite Color?" Sub-Zero said.

"Yellow!" Scorpion said. "You?"

"Blue! Like an ice blue!" Sub-Zero said. He pushed Scorpion.

"What the fuck!" Scorpion said. A stinger had barley missed his head.

"Shit!" Scorpion said looking back. "Thanks!"

"Show yourself!" Sub-Zero said.

A yellow woman, who's skin was hard and looked solid stepped out. She wore a simple black cloak.

"This one will not let you escape!" She said. She released a bunch of bugs.

"Run!" Sub-Zero said.

"No since of running, these one's track by sound." D'vorah said.

"Nasty bitch!" Scorpion said. They began to run and Scorpion shot a fire ball find them.

"There's to many!" Scorpion said.

"Dido!" Sub-Zero taking them out with an ice ball.

There were many behind those. They were running and Sub-Zero grabbed Scorpion and during him into a cave.

"Damn!" Scorpion said.

"Shut Up!" Sub-Zero whispered. "They'll find us!"

"You can't contr!" Scorpion was silenced.

Sub-Zero grabbed Scorpion's face and kissed him. Long and hard. Scorpion opened his mouth, because he was startled. Sub-Zero slipped his tongue inside. Sub-Zero pulled away.

Scorpion stared at him. "You got me Fu…."

He was again silenced by another kiss.

Xxxxx

**Awwww! A kiss, now what! Tell me what you thought about it. To everyone I would love to know what you think!**

**Also have a sequel planned once this is done! To be truthful, I don't even know how this will end, and I have a sequel planned lol!**

**Thanks for the favs and follows!**

**I also wanna thank The Guest and FlorLove152 of leaving a review! You guys are the best!**


	7. Chapter 7

Scorpion was wide eyed. His wanted to scream, but that was kind of hard, considering Sub-Zero had his tongue in his mouth. He couldn't move an inch. Then Sub-Zero did something. He touched him. Scorpion immediately moaned into Sub-Zero's mouth.

Sub-Zero then undid the kiss. "Now hush." He said in a quiet tone. "We can't have them finding us."

Scorpion just nodded. He was out of it.

"Alright, seems good if we stay here for a while, you think?" Sub-Zero said.

Scorpion nodded.

"Good, talk!"

"You fucking Lin Kuei piece of shit!" Scorpion said. "Don't you ever violate me."

"You're the one who moaned. Some might say you liked it, when I rubbed your back."

"A kiss was all it was." Scorpion said. "All I care about is getting the amulet. Don't you ever touch me in that way again. If you do. I will, no matter what, Kill you!"

"Got it." Sub-Zero said and winked. Scorpion turned a bright red. He hated him so much, it was unbelievable.

"You need to chill, the bugs are still out there. Now I let you have your fun and tantrum princess." Sub-Zero continued. "No rest yourself."

"We can't sleep, idiot." Scorpion hissed. "We have to get to the other side of the city."

"We can't you dummy. We will die, those fucking insect will eat us alive."

"Well your just gonna lay in this cave." Scorpion said angrily. Sub-Zero pulled out a blanket and laid on it. "Night!"

The sun was starting to set and wind picked up. Sub-Zero grabbed a smaller blanket and shelled himself. Scorpion was left in the cold. "You're cold?" Scorpion said.

"Nah! Just like covers when I sleep." Sub-Zero said.

"Are you being smart or serious?" Scorpion said. "Because you're a fuckin walking ice berg, you should never be cold."

"I just like blankets, like everyone else. Is that a crime."

"Yes!"

"Well do you have a blanket!" Sub-Zero said with a smirk.

"No!" Scorpion said.

"Well I will share, just this once. You look cold c'mon."

Scorpion was freezing his ass off, but that didn't mean he would share a fucking cover with the likes of him. He was the root of all his anger.

"I'm being nice. You killed my brother and I'm offering you a blanket." Sub-Zero said. "Don't be petty."

Scorpion growled and took some of the blanket. The nights were cold, and they days were long and hit.

Scorpion tried to stretch the blanket over himself. The blanket was stretched thin. It was completely uncomfortable. "Hey, share." Sub-Zero snatched it.

"I'm cold, and your use to it." Scorpion said. you kissed me so….. I deserve this."

"My blanket, my rules." Sub-Zero said. "What happier to your sleeping bag?"

"I fucking gave it to Takeda! He said he'd carry both of ours, and who was I to refuse good service." Scorpion said.

"I have a compromise." Sub-Zero said.

"What!" Scorpion said.

Sub-Zero rolled over and wrapped his arm around Scorpion. Scorpions eyes grew out of his head. He was about to kill. "What the fuck are you doing?" Scorpion said.

"I don't like this as much as you do, but hey we have to share the blanket." Sub-Zero said. He adjusted his body to Scorpion's. Scorpions back was against his chest and their knees met.

"I hate the Lin Kuei." Scorpion said.

"Shut up and sleep!" Sub-Zero said.

"Fine! But in the morning, I'm castrating you." Scorpion said.

"Thanks!"

"For what!"

"You like my dick so much you want to treasure it forever." Sub-Zero said. Scorpion was ready to kill, but he couldn't get out of Sub-Zero grasp.

Scorpion gave in. He relaxed and found Sub-Zero sleeping. He was breathing. His cold breath all on Scorpions neck. It was intoxicating. It smelled like ice. It was different from the cold breeze outside the cave. It was so cold, but inviting. It was in a word warm.

Scorpion found it unbearable to keep his eyes open. They shut as his body drifted under Sub-Zero's spell.

Xxxx

Sub-Zero woke to find himself holding something warm. It was Scorpion. He looked down and almost smiled. The look on his face was sweet and soft. He tilted his head down. Scorpion was in his chest. His face against his chest.

"Hey sleepy head." Sub-Zero said. He found himself unable to resist and kissed his forehead. He did, he couldn't believe himself. Was he wrong? Scorpion was so cute.

After the kiss, he just stared at him. He wasn't gonna wake him. His arm were holding on to him. He felt two eyes meet his gaze. "What the fuck." Scorpion said. He pushed Sub-Zero away and rolled over.

He pulled out his sword. "Why do you keep fucking with me?"

"I'm sorry." Sub-Zero said. "But you're the one all up on my chest."

"You will tell no one or I'll skin you alive." Scorpion said.

"Fine now chill, we have to meet the others." Sub-Zero said. He grabbed his blankets and put them up.

In less than five minutes they were back on the bath. Scorpion pulled out a granola bar. "Here," Scorpion said. "Truths."

"Fine!" Sub-Zero said. He took the bar and ate it. "I hope we don't run into the bitch again."

"Me too." Scorpion said. "Now tell me what do you do for fun?"

"Me!"

"Who else was I talking to you?"

"Well I stalk you."

"Sounds exciting." Scorpion said. "Now quit being an ass and tell me. I like to collect swords."

"Interesting!" Sub-Zero said. "I like to mold ice-sculptures."

"Get a life."

"Wait, says the person who collects swords."

"Well I'm not at home making dogs out of ice. You probably shit ice terds."

"That was pretty funny. I will give you that, but don't knock my hobby. One day we can make one together, and find true peace." Sub-Zero chuckled.

"There will never be peace between our clans." Scorpion said. He was walking along the path at a steady pace. They will probably still get there first. Through the city might take long, because of Kotal's dogs.

"What kinds of sculptures do you make?"

"Interested?"

"Nah, need to pass time." Scorpion said.

"Well umm…. I make myself and trees. I even made a small replica of Out world and New York." Sub-Zero said.

"How do they stay cold?"

"I live in the cold."

"Hold up!" Scorpion bracelet went off.

"Scorpion they have us help!" Cassie screamed. "Were in a jail! Our parents are here too."

"Shit!" Scorpion said. "How do you respond."

He kept trying to push buttons. He was trying hard and quickly.

"Like this." Sub-Zero said. In one push he got. "Were on our way."

"Hurry!" Cassie screamed. "Wait is Scorpion okay. We gave the bracelet to him."

"He's here, didn't know how to work it." Sub-Zero said. "Where is it."

"Pass the city. That's by the lake." Cassie said.

"What lake?" Scorpion said.

Sub-Zero pushed the button. "What lake?"

"Press the pink button and use the tracking device." Cassie said. "It would lead you there."

"Alright!" Scorpion said. No response. Sub-Zero pushed the button. "Were coming!"

Xxxxx

**Well How was it?**

**Anyways I loved the little Sub-Zero and Scorpion spat and kisses. It warmed my heart.**

**Thanks to Florlove152 and The Guest for the comments! I want more Sub-Zero X Scorpion out here lol! Thanks! There will be more soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Um….. Scorpion this way." Sub-Zero said.

"I'm sure I know why sense of direction." Scorpion said.

"Yeah it's amazing, that's why you're going east when your wristband is telling you west."

"You should shut your mouth Lin Kuei bastard. I have been known to melt icicles."

"How long you been working on that one?"

"Two hours." Scorpion said.

"If you had a better delivery."

"Shut it."

"Well come one you're going the wrong way."

"I know where I'm going."

"Doubt it."

"Say that again and I will slay you." Scorpion said.

"Why are you so angry?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

Silence steamed from Sub-Zero and a silent smile crossed Scorpion's face. "See there are some things you won't answer, so don't ask me questions." Scorpion said.

"Alright, well I kissed you so you would shut your mouth." Sub-Zero said. "We were gonna die, and all you kept doing was talking. Sometimes shut up!"

"You don't tell me what to do!"

"I can when I want to."

"Listen Lin Kuei scum! I will not deal with this level of disrespect. You're so lucky I didn't kill you after you put your tongue in my mouth. That was the most embarrassing moment in my life. I'm expecting an apology."

"I'm not gonna apologize for saving your life."

"And why the hell not!" Scorpion said.

"Because I would do it again and again."

"What the fuck do you mean. Are you one of those psychos that enjoy kissing others for no reason, because that's fucked up."

"No! but hey to save my ass, I would do it anyday."

"You are such a fucked up individual, that's why when this is all over I won't think twice about sparing your life."

"Fine!"

Scorpion walked over and sat on a rock. He pulled out his water bottle and began to drink from it. The water was cold and satisfied his thirst. The wheather was a little warm today. There was a soft breeze that blew through the trees.

Their teammates were locked away, and it was up to them to rescue them. Sub-Zero wasn't Scorpion's biggest fan, but he needed to get along with him. Kissing him, no matter how enjoyable it was, was no way to start a relationship. 'Damn I enjoyed it' Sun-Zero said. His lips were so hot and his so cold. Together they were warm.

"You wanna sleep?" Sub-Zero said.

"I'm not fucking tired."

"You know that's my water bottle."

"Fuck!" Scorpion said, throwing the water bottle. "So you were just gonna let me drink it?"

"No, I told you didn't I."

"Fuck you!"

"Later, but we need to rescue our team now."

"Yeah! I agree."

"You have a plan."

"Yeah kick ass and rescue our team."

"That's not a plan." Sub-Zero said. He got up from his stone and walked over and sat with Scorpion. He felt their skin touch and blushed a little. "Tell me what's the problem."

"I feel so out of control." Scorpion said. He turned to Sub-Zero, and looked as if he could cry. Then the impossible happen. Sub-Zero reached in for a kiss, and Scorpion let him.

Sub-Zero put one hand on Scorpion's head and the kiss deepened. There was no tongue, just a plain kiss. Sub-Zero broke it.

The wind blew and the silence became loud and clear. Scorpion turned to Sub-Zero. "Why did you stop?"

"Huh?"

"Why'd you quit."

"You want me to….."

"No! I don't know."

Sub-Zero went back in for another one. He was surprised to find Scorpion didn't fight. They just melted into each other. He began to rub his hands on Scorpion's back. Scorpion moaned. His hands were so cold, they sent chills through his body.

"Alright lover boy release me." Scorpion said, breaking the kiss.

"Sorry."

"If you tell anyone about this, I will kill you! No holds bar."

"What!"

"Don't what me scum."

"Huh?"

"C'mon we have a team to save."

Scorpion and Sub-Zero began to run through the forest. Scorpion kept his eyes forward, but his mind trailed. Why did he want him to continue. It was like the best thing ever. He wanted more.

His had a favorite part. When he would breathe into his mouth. A frost would hit his mouth, and it felt so good. Together they were warm. He was the perfect temperature when he was with Scorpion.

He was so hot with out him, but with him….. No he didn't like him did he. He was losing control of himself, and he hoped to regain it.

Sub-Zero on the other hand was in a daze. That was… in a word amazing. ?His body, heated his up. He wanted to do more. He watched as Scorpion jumped through the trees, he had to think of a plan.

They were going into enemy territory with nothing. He was a little on edge. Scorpion was all he could think about. The man had him, in a way he had to admit. Maybe he was smitten, just a little. He wanted to get to know more about Scorpion. What made him so angry, well he knew most of it, but what made him tick.

xxxxxx

**Hate it, Love it Let me know! Anyways I must thank everyone who reviewed, and all the knew favs and follows. Yay! Never knew the story would be this popular. Anyways Kisses and next time action YAY!  
**

**Thanks FlorLove152,cahty404, and the guest for the review! To everyone tell me what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

"We should of had a plan!" Sub-Zero said. Him and Scorpion were currently in hiding, in the trees. They were watching Deborah, the lady who attacked them earlier, she was walking forward and backward. Behind her was the boat and that was their goal. Sub-Zero was self conscious. Mostly because they had no plan, it was basically suicide. He was so angry, but he had to keep calm. The enemy finding them was sure suicide.

'Scorpion is so stupid' Sub-Zero thought. How can someone be so sexy, yet so stupid. I mean the ignorance and the pride of this man was almost too much. Maybe that's what turns Sub-Zero on. That pride. How he wanted to break it, and make Scorpion call his name. No wait… He couldn't do something as crazy as that. That was ridiculous.

He stuck his head out to see the ugly woman pacing back and forth. Her yellow skin seemed hard, like a shield. Also her tongue escaped her mouth as if she was ready for a feeding. She was an evil one, Sub-Zero suspected.

"What the fuck are we gonna do?" Sub-Zero asked.

"Shut up Freeze pop." Scorpion hissed. Scorpion was still in shock from the kiss. It was like a spell. His mind wandered back to it as if he was trained that way.

"How many of those names do you have?" Sub-Zero said.

"As many as I need."

"There getting old."

"Fuck you."

"No! Fuck you."

"You little shit. Don't you dare try to rise against me. I will have your your head." Scorpion said.

"Shhhhhhhh." Sub-Zero said. "Can't you see that we are supposed to be hiding or can you not comprehended."

Sub-Zero was a little fed up with Scorpion's attitude. He was being an ass. Sub-Zero thought he had a nice one but he didn't want to get into that. Scorpion was acting like a two year old.

"I'm gonna be quiet but not because you told me to be. For my sake." Scorpion said.

Scorpion was just watching and waiting. He looked at the yellow woman who was guarding the ship. That's where his team was. He had to remove her, but how. He new very little about the woman's attack and skills. All he knew was she was some insect freak. It was oddly scary. He had to get past her ans reach his team.

He hated to admit it right now, not that he'd say it aloud, but Sub-Zero was right. He was wrong. They should of formed some sort of plan before going into the unknown. Her minions were from out world. They all looked like assassins. Trained killers. It was too bad he didn't listen. Sometimes you have to learn the hard way.

Scorpion was clinging his hand on to hiss word. With no plan he might as well attack with all his strength. All he had to do was destroy her quickly. He had to get pass five minions and into the boat. Simple if you were the greatest assassin and ninja the world had ever known, right.

"Hey, Scorpion. I have a plan." Sub-Zero said. "We should attack with your rope and Kunai."

"Huh!"

"We should grab each minion one by one." Sub-Zero said. Scorpion was now getting a clear picture of what he was saying. He nodded and Sub-Zero smiled. It was something about it that was hauntingly delightful. It was like a sun or a piece of light in the darkest hour. It brightened Scorpion's soul just a little.

"Wow look at you thinking on your toes." Scorpion said.

Sub-Zero winked and Scorpion felt his body go numb. He almost fell from the tree but Sub-Zero caught him. What was the wink for. Was it like to... Damn what was that wink for. Scorpion felt a little manipulated and light headed. That wink was in a word sexy. It probably was the sexiest thing that ever happened to him. God forbid he think sbout it again. He was never this turned on by his wife. That wink was excellent.

"You okay!" Sub-Zero said.

"Fine Popsicle." Scorpion said.

Nice way to talk to someone when they're helping you." Sub-Zero smirked with his response. He pulled Scorpion up and they sat on the tree. Scorpion looked at Sub-Zero and the blush started. They both turned away and Scorpion got up.

"C'mon ice cube." Scorpion said.

"Coming ass." Sub-Zero said. "By the way your nick names are getting lamer and lamer."

"I'll keep trying." Scorpion said.

Scorpion sat on the edge of the branch. He threw his Kunai and it lodged into one of the assassins. He drug him away swiftly. It was so quick no one noticed.

"Get over here." Scorpion said in a low tone. He couldn't help but say it.

He did the next one and then it became easier. When the insect lady turned around, then he strikes and he strikes hard.

Sub-Zero was excited. Scorpion was doing good and they were getting places. Well they were sitting in the same place, but you know what he meant. He piled the bodies and the insect lady began to look around. Her eyes wondered 'where the hell were all her minions.'

"Sub-Zero freeze her." Scorpion hissed. Sub-Zero did as told and he used a ball of ice and send sent it towards Deborah. She was frozen in time.

They jumped out the tree and began to run to the ship. That was until a minion that they missed came out of no where and attempted to stab them. He missed as Sub-Zero pushed Scorpion out of harms way. Sub-Zero rolled over and escaped the blade. Well not entirely. He got a small jab at his leg.

"Ready to die." He hissed. He ran towards the duo with his knife and Scorpion teleported and came behind him. It took one wave of his sword and he chopped the man in two.

"Stupid fuck." He said through his teeth. He turned his attention to Sub-Zero who was grabbing his leg. "The fucker got you?"

"Yep!" Sub-Zero said.

"Come." Scorpion grabbed Sub-Zero and walked him over to a rock. They sat on it. Scorpion looked to Sub-Zero.

"Pull your pant down." Scorpion said.

"Why?" Sub-Zero said. He was a little uncomfortable. That was something he would imagine someone's lover to say.

"So I can clean the wound."

"Oh okay." The cut was a little further down his thigh Scorpion grabbed it. Sub-Zero was so muscular. It felt kind of good to touch.

Sub-Zero blushed at the touch. Then the alcohol came and he began to hiss at Scorpion as cleaned his wound. It hurt, Damn! it did. He then washed it with some other ointments and bandaged it.

"Done." Scorpion said.

"Oh your not gonna kiss it?" Sub-Zero said in a sarcastic tone. He smirked at scorpion and his eye dared him to.

A deep smirk crossed Scorpion's face. He was gonna take advantage. He went down and kissed the bandage. He then kissed Sub-Zero's thigh. Sub-Zero could of sworn a tongue came out and licked his skin. It was so pleasing. Sub-Zero was turned on and shocked, he was in wonderland. Damn! What the hell? How can he be so sexy.

"Feel better." Scorpion said. Just then Scorpion stood on two feet ans motioned for Sub-Zero to come. He followed and they headed for the boat.

Scorpion had just realized something. He couldn't kill Sub-Zero, but he could fuck with him, couldn't he. It would not be the same, but hey he could torture him. Ha... He will have fun with this one. He will make Sub-Zero go insane.


	10. Chapter 10

Sub-Zero body and mind felt uneasy. It was already so hard to work with Scorpion, but why the hell did he insist on fucking making him go insane. When he kissed his cut, it made Sub-Zero's mind turn in ways he never knew it could.

Now Scorpion was all he thought about, it happen only ten minutes ago, but in that time Scorpion took over his mind. He imagined him licking and sucking and kissing another area. That was wrong, he shouldn't think that way? He questioned himself a lot.

"Hey Subs." Scorpion chirped. "We're almost here."

"I see." Sub-Zero said.

"No need to be mean, ice bucket." Scorpion said, crossing his arms. He walked up and pouted and smirked. He knew he was driving Sub-Zero insane, and he didn't even have to do much, but he was making him crazy.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, does you leg hurt? Need me to re-bandage it?" Scorpion asked, he wanted to shake him up. Make him trip over his thoughts.

"Um…..no… Uh… I …. I'm….. Fine." Sub-Zero responded.

"Cool." Scorpion said. "But I have learned a lot, and I'm really good at it." Scorpion talked so casually. His plan was working, and soon he will kill him on the inside.

I'm sure my injury is healing properly."

"Yeah, you don't have to be so strong, I know you're a weak broken sorry excuse for man."

"That made me feel better."

"Anytime ice bucket." Scorpion promised.

Sub-Zero rolled his eyes, as they made it to the entrance of the boat. The boat was not that big, and was wooden. It had red sails, and looked as if could break from a mice's footsteps. Scorpion and Sub-Zero walked on the boat.

The boat was rocking, but was holding on to the dock. It felt uneasy and Scorpion became a little nervous. He was a top ninja, but even he could be afraid of drowning.

"Need me to carry you?" Sub-Zero said.

"Nah, Frost bite, I got this." Scorpion commented. He was annoyed with the bastard's starchy comments.

"Alright princess." Sub-Zero responded. He could see Scorpion shaking in his boots. In a way, it was cute, but also funny.

"Is there a reason you like to stare at me. Got a confession?" Scorpion asked.

"Nah, just bored. Also you're so cute when you can't balance." Sub-Zero commented. With that, Scorpion's eyes grew as if they would fall out his head. What the hell did that man just say. He was a murder, thief, bandit, and at the most a cold blooded asshole, but never, he means never, cute. What the hell is that?

"You know you've been excused." Scorpion said. "I for one will have you slain and castrated if you ever call me cute again."

"Alright, I can't help it. You remind me of a puppy."

"Puppy?"

Sub-Zero winks at Scorpion and Scorpion feels weak again. It happens every time he blinks those cold heartless and dangerously blue eyes. God they make him jump on the inside, and scream. He shouldn't feel like this, but he did.

"Don't ever do that." Scorpion said.

"What?"

"You know?"

"No?"

"I'll kill you! You fucking walking ice cube." Scorpion said.

Scorpion walked looking for something. Their comrades should be somewhere on this boat. He just had to look hard enough. He then found a latch, and under it was the bottom of the ship. He called Sub-Zero over and the entered.

They stepped down the wooden ladder with ease, as it seemed it would crack from the small movement. Scorpion felt uneasy because Sub-Zero went down after him. If he were to fall, he would fall on him. God he prayed he didn't. The had gotten below and there was a door. It was made of steel and locked.

"Fuck!" Scorpion said. He punched the door with a fire fist and the door stayed in place.

"Ha!" Sub-Zero laughed and Scorpion turned to him in anger. "What is your head gonna light on fire again?"

"No, but I will kill you." Scorpion said.

"If you did, you'll never get in the door." Sub-Zero said.

"Watch me!" Scorpion chanted. He pulled out a kunai on a rope and launched it. It wrapped around the handle.

"That's not gonna work." Sub-Zero predicted.

"Hush." Scorpion said. "Get over here." He said in a deep voice and the handle came, but the door was still in its spot.

"Watch out." Sub-Zero said. With an ice ball he froze the door, and with a firm palm it shattered.

"Impressive." Scorpion said.

"I know! You think I'm amazing! Stop the praises." Sub-Zero said. Scorpion rolled his eyes.

They walked inside to find their friends in a cage. They were all in separate ones, and were looking hopeless.

"Hey! Hurry up! I really have to go to the bathroom." Cassie said. "I refuse to piss in the corner." The room reeked of nasty, and putrid smells. The air was so thick and Scorpion and Sub-Zero wanted to throw up.

"God You guys are nasty!" Sub-Zero said. He began to freeze everyones cells and break them free. They all got out and ran to the outside.

"No thank you?" Scorpion said.

"Thank you for doing what?" Sonya said.

"Saving your ass." Scorpion responded.

"Alright, because you want to be thanked and praised! Thank you." Sony said.

"Oh your most certainly welcome." Scorpion said the a small smirk. Sub-Zero rolled his eyes with how Scorpion was acting. He was so childish, I mean dude get over it.

They followed the others to the outside, to find them all finding corners to use the restrooms. Scorpion knew then and there that they did not have any morals. Scorpion found himself sitting on a rock next to Sub-Zero.

"What's on your mind?" Sub-Zero asked.

"Nothing, I think we should of left them." Scorpion smirked. They were currently trying ti find suitable leaves to use as toilette paper.

"Why?"

"Look at the stupid bastards." Scorpion said. "We should of just went Kylor or something and stopped Melina."

"If you wanna run off with me, just say it?" Sub-Zero smirked. Scorpion's face turned a deep red.

"Why would I wanna run off with you." Scorpion said.

"Don't know? But hey, I might say yes depending on how you ask."

"I hate you." Scorpion shuttered.

After they found the bathroom, Sony and the group crowded around the rock to form a plan.

"Alright! I thought this through. Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Me, and Johnny will go investigate Outworld, as Cassie and her team did not get the chance. Cassie I want you and your team to head back to base. Take Kenshi and Lei Mei with you."

"Why do we have to go back?" Takeda questioned.

"Because you got caught in Outworld once, and it's not a charm to the third time." Sonya frowned.

"Sonya we also got caught in Outworld." Johnny reminded her.

"So! We will go to Outworld okay! Get over it Johnny. Are you scared?"

"No." Johnny said.

"Then shut up, and come on, we're going to Outworld." Sonya said, and Johnny followed.

"C'mon bastard." Scorpion told Sub-Zero.

"Damn, we should of ran away together." Sub-Zero said.

"I agree." Scorpion said. "And it kills me to say so, but it's true."

Xxxxxxx

**Well there you are! Yay! I was so happy to write this, and it only gets better! Wait to we meet Kotal Kahn! God love him!**

**Anyways I have a new Sub-Zero and Scorpion fic called Just Die Already! Yay! It's more crazier than this.**

**Also last but not least thanks to FlorLove152, Great, Grifomix, Cathy404, and Cherryblake14 for the reviews!**

**To everyone tell me what you think! I would love to hear!**


	11. Chapter 11

Scorpion found himself headed to Out world with Sony, Johnny, and Sub-Zero. Not that he cared for any of them much. Hr would rather be at home killing himself, than here bring buddy buddy with them. Sonya was the stupid one, and made him come along.

"Alright." Sonya said. "We have a little over a mile before we reach Out world."

"Great, does that mean we get a brake?" Johnny asked. His eyes widen and Sony rolled hers. They had been walking all day with little to no brake. They were feeling very tired.

"Brakes are for losers." Sonya crossed arms

"Hey you wouldn't have a team if you don't give us a brake." Johnny said.

"Fine we will rest for the night." Sonya submitted.

Sub-Zero kind of looked forward to sleeping. He was tired. Especially after having to save everyone from Outworld. He watched as Scorpion lit some firewood. Sub-Zero grabbed his sleeping bag and laid in it. He watched as Scorpion did also.

"Not going to share one with me again?" Sub-Zero smirked.

"Fuck you." Scorpion said. "I got my bag back." He walked over and smoothed his sleeping bag out.

"You and Sonya gonna share?" Sub-Zero talked to Johnny.

"Ha! Very funny." Sonya stated.

Scorpion relaxed into his bag. He looked over to Sub-Zero who laid perfectly under his covers. Scorpion still didn't understand why a man made of fucking ice needed a damn cover. Why? Is he even cold.

"It's okay if you're obsessed with me." Sub-Zero smirks. He noticed Scorpion staring at him intently.

"I wasn't... You piss me off!' Scorpion said.

"Why? I happen to think you're pretty cute.' Sub-Zero smiles at Scorpion. Scorpion gasps. Why the hell does he keep taking cheap shots! He hated him so much.

"Why the fuck are you wearing a blanket?" Scorpion asked.

"Like I said before. I like to be warm too." Sub-Zero said.

"You two. If you're not gonna fuck hush." Sonya said. Sub-Zero and Scorpion blushed.

"How vulgar." Sub-Zero said.

"Oh please." Sonya said. "Now go to bed."

"Bitch." Scorpion whispered.

"What?"

"Good night." Scorpion corrected. He relaxed into a deep sleep.

In the morning, Sub-Zero was awoken by Sonya, who insisted an early start. Sub-Zero wanted to protest so bad, but thought better of it. Sonya was a bit of a wild card.

"We have to eat." Johnny said rubbing his stomach.

"Fine." Sonya groaned. "Me and Johnny will go the river and get fish. You two watch the camp site."

"What?" Scorpion said.

"This is a safe area." Sonya said. "Now stay put." She motioned for Johnny to follow. That left Sub-Zero and Scorpion to look off into space.

Sub-Zero still was a little on edge about the kiss to his wound. What type of shit was that? He adverted his gaze to the tress and some way some how his eyes found their way back to Scorpion. His eyes focused away, but it was as if they were trained to go back. Sub-Zero took a breath and attempted to escape into his imagination.

"Hey freeze pop." Scorpion chuckled.

"How can I assist you?" Sub-Zero questioned.

"I am tired and therefore I am gonna go back to sleep." Scorpion responded. "Now could you watch over the site?"

"Of course. Anything for you. I live to serve you." Sub-Zero sarcastically retorted.

"Fuck you." Scorpion said.

"If your horny say so." Sub-Zero smirked.

"No good scum." Scorpion replied. He couldn't stand that Lin Kuei bastard. He needed to find a hole and die. He'll slay him like he slayed his brother. He laughs at the thought and imagine himself killing Sub-Zero.

"Ease yourself." Sub-Zero said. "Take a nap."

"I will not." Scorpion said. "But thank you." Scorpion grabs his bag and laid down. He then felt footstep travel over to him and sit. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Watching over you." Sub-Zero.

"So I have been sent a guardian angel." Scorpion snorted. Scorpion rolled his eyes and laid back. He tried to concentrate on sleep, but someone was watching him.

He opens his eyes to see Sub-Zero looking into his. His eyes stared deep into his soul. Scorpion closed his eyes to avoid his gaze.

Was he crazy, why was he staring at him? What did he want?

"May I help you." Scorpion said.

"Nah." Sub-Zero said. Scorpion sat up and looked to Sub-Zero. They stared at each other. Their faces just centimeters apart. Sub-Zero's cold breathe gave Scorpion chills. Scorpion closed his eyes. He didn't want to, but his body began to lean in.

"I hate you." Scorpion mumbled.

"Shhhh!" Sub-Zero laid his finger on Scorpions mouth. He kissed him and cold temperature from his lips sent chills through Scorpion's body. Scorpion relaxed as Sub-Zero began rubbing his back. His hands sent chills through Scorpion's spine and Scorpion moaned. Sub-Zero chuckled.

"Not funny." Scorpion mumbled before Sub-Zero shoved his tongue into his mouth. He began to kiss Scorpion's neck. He blew on his neck making ice and sucked it off. "Dammn you." Scorpion moaned, his eyes rolling. Why was this so good?

Sub-Zero pulled Scorpion into his lap. His legs rapped around Sub-Zero's waist tightly. He began to kiss him harder. The pleasurable act was so good. Scorpion loved it.

"You like me." Scorpion said.

"Maybe." Sub-Zero said kissing Scorpion.

Scorpion found himself unable to control his actions. Before he knew it, he was on his sleeping back and Sub-Zero was on too of him. They began to grind against each other, and the cool air began to travel through Scorpion's body.

He went back to breathing frost on his neck, before sucking it off. Scorpion was on the edge. He was teasing him so bad.

"Damn!' Scorpion moaned.

"I like you." Sub-Zero said.

"You what?" Scorpion said.

"I like you. You asked earlier."

Scorpion stared into his eyes. His gaze strange. "I think I like you too." Scorpion said. On the inside Scorpion's body twisted and turned. It was a game right. Did he really like or even lo... No he wouldn't think it.

XXXXXXX

Tell me what you thought!

Thanks to FlorLove152, Cherryblake14, Sp4de, The Guest, &amp; blockbtob1a4men for the reviews!

Tell me what you thought!

Thanks to FlorLove152, Cherryblake14, Sp4de, The Guest, &amp; blockbtob1a4men for the reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

'He likes me?' Scorpion's thoughts about Sub-Zero had grown changed and been rearranged in the shortest amount of time. He went from number one on his murder list to number one on his make out list. They just had a euphoric moment, and Scorpion himself was quite offended by the idea that Sub-Zero found him attractive. If he had any food in his stomach at the moment, it might have found it's way onto the forest floor.

Sub-Zero was in a word a divine sicko.

"Why would you like me?" Scorpion said, it was the only words he could mutter. He almost felt bad saying them, but he had to say something.

"To be honest, you just said you like me too." Sub-Zero said. He also was feeling his actions kicking in. He should have kept his hands and lips (also ice) to himself. Hr shouldn't have been making out with someone so sinister and evil, but so stubborn he was like a kid. Damn, but he was a full grown adult, and a sexy one at that. How could someone be that way.

A silence drifted over them. "I said I think I like you." Scorpion turned to Sub-Zero breaking the silence.

"Think? so you like me." Sub-Zero knew Scorpion had not been the most honest about his feelings. It was something that irritated Sub-Zero to no end.

"I don't know what I want or what is going on." Scorpion shrugged.

"How about we forget this ever happened and go back to being enemies." Sub-Zero proposed.

"We can't do that. We still have to do this shit." Scorpion said. Sub-Zero felt a little on edge, and kind of off. The wind made a small gust through the trees, and the odd silence between them set in yet again. There was nothing to say.

"I just think maybe we should..." Sub-Zero rushed through his mind, and was puzzled. He couldn't find not a thing to say. It was like he was opening doors and there was nothing inside. He quickly decided this was not the best situation to be in, mostly because this was his worst enemy. He killed his brother for crying out loud, so how dare he want to kiss the face of evil.

"Let's just not talk about it." Scorpion thought best. He decided that even if he had feelings for the ice chuck, he wouldn't dare speak to him about them, not that he did.

"Don't talk about?" Sub-Zero questioned.

"Yep." Scorpion said.

"Talk about what?"

"See. Good boy." Scorpion smirked.

"Good boy?" Sub-Zero smirked back. Sub-Zero grabbed Scorpion and they went right back into a long kiss. Their tongues battling for dominance, and Sub-Zero won. He pushed his tongue in Scorpion's mouth. Scorpion groaned. This was so oddly great.

"Damn!" Scorpion said breaking the kiss. "Damn."

Sub-Zero gave Scorpion an apologetic look.

"I told you no! No means no." Scorpion licks his lips, and he can still feel Sub-Zero's cold lips on his. Damn, and he closed his eyes and took in the euphoric pleasure.

"Did someone enjoy that?" Sub-Zero smirked.

"Okay now let's forget about that too." Scorpion recovers from his euphoric pleasure, and ignores Sub-Zero.

"Alright. No more kissing, even if I am irresistible." Sub-Zero laughs.

"Hmmmmm. Fuck you." Scorpion crossed his arms. "You fucking sheet of ice."

"Still looking for insults?"

"Fuck you!" Scorpion huffed. "Now, let's just wait till Sonya and that idiot, Johnny, return from their hunting."

The two sat there in silence, not wanting to speak and risk saying the wrong thing. Scorpion felt his body shudder with excitement, and it was excitement he never felt before. Like when he began to breathe ice on his neck, and sucked it off. It was a piece of heaven. It was divine.

Sub-Zero on the other hand felt his body heat up with pleasure. He felt himself blush every time he looked at Scorpion. He just wanted to run his hand through his hair, and pull it. He also had other nasty thoughts, and he couldn't stand himself for feeling this way.

He cursed himself, and the silence grew deeper. The woods began to make their own sound effects and the birds and wind filled the silence. Although it stopped as soon as it started, so now they were left with each other.

"Anyways tell me about this sword collection?" Sub-Zero didn't really care, he just could not deal with his mind and the silence any longer.

"Like what?" Scorpion asked.

"What is your favorite one?"

"Well this Katana." Scorpion said. He was happy he made some conversation, and he was pulled from his mind as well.

Scorpion began telling Sub-Zero about how he claimed the swords of those he killed. He also collected one he finds, and even purchased them over the internet. Sub-Zero notice how he brighten when talking about the swords he got. He was like a new person.

"So you two are getting along." Sonya walked up to the fire and started it. She had four fish in hand, and place them over the fire.

"Some what." Scorpion said.

"Oh cute. Now you can paint each others toes and braid each others hair." Sonya stated as she cooked the fish.

"Hey Sonya." Johnny said.

"What?" Sonya turned to him.

"You are not cooking those right." He said.

"I am pretty sure I know how to make fish." Sonya rolled her eyes.

"Babe. I am sure you think you do, but you are a terrible cook." Johnny stated.

"I agree." Sub-Zero said. "I don't cook a lot, but aren't you supposed to flip them over every now and again."

"You know what? If you jack asses think you can do it better. Fine by me." Sonya crossed her arms and takes a seat on one of the rocks.

Johnny finished dinner, and he save the fish from burning. The fish was good, and afterward they headed to Outworld.

The walk was silent and there was not much discussion. Sub-Zero felt kind of glad for the silence. He let his mind think about the Lin Quei and how they were doing. He hoped they were following Smoke's orders, and he also hoped they were doing what they were suppose too.

The young people there have a tendency to party and drink.

Sonya stopped them as they made it to the gate. "We are going to sneak in."

"Sneak in how?" Johnny asked.

Sonya smirked.

After a couple of kidnapping of Outworld soldiers, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Johnny, and Sonya all were disguised in Outworld uniforms.

"This is awesome." Johnny exclaimed. Sub-Zero disagreed. He didn't want to do this. Why couldn't they just go in, and kick some ass. Like damn, mist everything be so hard?

They made their way into the city. No one suspected them, as the people were busy walking the streets. None of them dared look at them because of their fear of Kotal Kahn. Kotal was a man of anger and rage. Also he could be very viscous to those who brake the rules.

They quickly made their way into the kingdom, and Sonya told them to let her do all the talking.

"Hello. We have spotted the enemy and vanquished them. We must tell Kotal Kahn of the information they have given." She said.

"Ah of course." The guard said.

With that they gained entrance to Kotal's palace. Now the fun could began.

Xxxxxx

**I am so sorry, I have been gone forever! But I am back now! Anyways Tell me what you thought!**

**SP4DE: Thanks so much! I hoped you liked this chapter :)**

**FlorLove152: Thanks and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. They are super cute! :)**

**CherryBlake14: Thanks and I was trying to work on my description. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**Cathy404: I know he finally admits it, and then he tries to retort it! Scorpion is all over the place :)**

**NotEvenClose17: Thanks and I a, glad you liked it :) thanks for reading! Also I am happy you found it funny (wasn't sure at first)**

**RunicPower: Thanks I was working on their chemistry more (and they made out!) Thanks :)**

**DeadInStyle: Lmao :) I love yaoi! It is fantastic right! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter**

**Rizzy3152: They are super cute (especially when there shoving their tongues down each others throats) Thanks I am glad you thought it was funny (as J wasn't sure at first) :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Scorpion was known to be very vigilant. Although he prefered to hop into action, he still would wait and devise an attack. No matter the task, it must be executed with the highest skill and technique. He knew that sneaking into Kotal Kahn's palace would be no easy feat. He knew one wrong move or even a drop of sweat could put their lives in danger. He, of course, was a perfectionist. He would not let anyone ruin this, even the ice dummy next to him.

"Which way?" Sonya said. Scorpion analyzed both pathways.

"Right" Scorpion said.

"Left." Sub-Zero spoke at the same time. Sonya turned around with an angry face. She of course wasn't having it.

"What the hell guys." She whispered. "Pick a way."

"I told you." Scorpion crossed his arms. "I am never wrong."

"I beg to differ." Sub-Zero chuckled. Sub-Zero was a master at sneaking up on his prey. He had caught Scorpion off guard dozens of time. He was an expert at locating and killing. It is what he did, and it was who he was. He was damn sure smarter than Scorpion. He was sure of that. He was the head of a clan that had been thriving forever. He had good judgement and Scorpion's judgement was….. Well knowing his past.

"Guys." Johnny said. "We look weird, just standing here."

"I know." Scorpion approached Sub-Zero. "So! I am right."

"You are not." Sub-Zero said.

"You fucking abominable snowman…. I…. Will… Not stand for any disrespect." Scorpion hissed. "I am fucking Scorpion of the Shirai Ryu. Okay you Lin Quei dumpster rat. I know what the hell I am doing, and you…. you don't know shit." Scorpion got dangerously close the Lin Kuei face. "I know what the hell I am doing." _He is kind of sexy and his lips look so kissable….. I want to kiss them again._

Scorpion scolded himself for his thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking like that.

"You are stupid! I would argue, but it would be a waste of breath." Sub-Zero groaned.

"Hey you two idiots." Sonya hissed. "Don't you guys see we are in enemy territory. Now pick a path or so help me god I will slay you both right here."

Scorpion growled.

"Quit pouting!" Sub-Zero scolded Scorpion. Sub-Zero thought it was kind of cute to see Scorpion pout. It was like a child who had just thrown a hissy fit. He chuckled inwardly.

"Shut up!" Scorpion frowned with a deep hiss.

Sub-Zero whispered in Scorpion's ear. "I bet you a blow job I am right."

He pulled away from Scorpion, and Scorpion was left with a hot red blush. He didn't know what to do or say.

_Damn that Kuei bastard. He needs to die. First he kisses me and makes me do thing I would never do. I don't fucking care about that washed up piece of shit….. I hate that frozen, ice chip eating, below zero, dirty, fucked up, disgrace to the world, bastard of all bastards ass bitch. Fuck him…_

"Well get ready." Scorpion said.

"We can try right first." Sub-Zero smirked. He chuckled to himself. He loved to throw Scorpion off guard. It was like the best thing ever because Scorpion couldn't help but get angry. He could see it all over his face.

"Alright." Sonya and Johnny began walking right. Scorpion was in front of Sub-Zero, blocking his way.

"Go, or do you need to hold my hand?" Sub-Zero said.

"Fuck you." Scorpion growled. They walked right. The hallway was long, and it seemed as if it would never end. Unfortunately it did. A dead end.

"What the fuck!" Johnny said. "We should of went left."

"See, I told you." Sub-Zero couldn't help but snicker.

Scorpion turned pink. He knew exactly what he was in for. _Fuck my life…._

"Better get ready to pucker up." Sub-Zero whispered in his ear. He was laughing deeply.

They walked back down the hall and went right.

They continued down the hall and it led to some stairs. Sub-Zero was correct, as they walked up the stairs they were met with a long corridor.

They began to walk down the corridor, and they they stopped at two large doors.

"Here it is." Sub-Zero said.

"Maybe it's the other one with large doors." Scorpion snarled sarcastically. Sub-Zero turned to him, and Scorpion knew he had gotten the reaction that he wanted. He laugh inwardly. He was proud of himself. _That was a good one. _

"So we should barge in and give them the business." Johnny said. "This is like one of my movies."

"This is not one of your cheap films." Sonya ran her hand through her hair. "We need to figure out what to do, something logical maybe."

"I think Johnny is right." Sub-Zero said. "There is really is no other way when you think about it." They stood on the side of the door.

"I have an idea!" Scorpion said. "Listen." They all leaned in and Scorpion spilled out a nice plan.

Frozen…..

Scorpion and Sonya approached Kotal Kahn. He sat on his throne, and was wearing his usual attire. He didn't know how someone could be so odd colored and green. His eyes looked mad, and Scorpion wanted to slit his throat then and there, but they had to wait.

The main goal was to get information about what he is planning to do when he gets the lunar amulet from Mileena.

"Lord Kotal Kahn." Sonya and Scorpion bowed to him. Scorpion didn't like this. He bowed to no one, no one at all.

"Yes." He said. He looks down upon them, and answered their call. His voice was deep and strong. It was loud and rung off the walls.

"We have captured one of the scum. We caught him trying to sneak around the castle, looking for some information." Scorpion said. Sub-Zero walked in carrying Johnny. They laid him down, in from of the throne of Kotal Kahn.

He like them, bowed to the "honorable" Kotal Kahn.

"I have found him sir." Sub-Zero said.

"Well!" Kotal Kahn spoke. "What information did you extract from him?"

"He found out you said you were trying to get The Lunar Amulet." Scorpion stated.

"And what you were going to do with it." Sonya said.

"Take over earthrealm." Sub-Zero said.

"Hmmmm…. You should of let the man live." Kotal said. "I was planning to destroy the amulet, and I am surprised you didn't know that."

"We are new here." Sonya said.

"I just started this morning, Kot..., I mean my lord." Sub-Zero began to chuckled. Scorpion wanted to kill him. He was going to fuck this up.

"My Lord. I just feel maybe…. Maybe… Fuck." Scorpion could not speak, as troops rushed into the room. They were caught.

"You can't fool me." Kotal Kahn said. "I know you're not who you say you are, and this man isn't dead."

"Well before we die, what do you plan to with the amulet?" Sonya asked.

"Since you're going to die. I plan to bring all the realms under the rule of Kotal Kahn." He said.

"Thanks, but we have to go." Johnny rolled by Sonya and the rest of the group.

"Bye!" Sub-Zero said. Sub-Zero froze the ground. Then he punch the ground and they fell through. They fell down and they gathered themselves. They had to escape with their lives. They ran for the exit.

They then ran into another dilemma.

"Left or right." Sonya said.

"Straight." Scorpion walked forward, and his first glowed on fire. He punched the wall and the wall crumbled.

"Well that was easy." Johnny joked. They ran out of the new exit, quickly. They sprinted into the sunlight.

"How are we going to get out of the city in time?" Scorpion asked.

"Follow me." Sonya said. They began to run through the city. They were being tailed and shot at by some of Kotal Kahn's minions. The bullets were so close to their head, and they barely got out of dodge.

"Fuck!" Scorpion hissed.

Sub-Zero tripped, and he got hit in the side. Scorpion saw him fall. He stopped and turned around. He helped him up.

"Well look who saved my life." Sub-Zero said.

"Next time, I will let you die."

"Well I hitched my wagon to the right star." Sub-Zero complained.

Scorpion laughed and they followed them to wherever they were going. Sonya took a sharp turn, and Scorpion followed holding on to Sub-Zero.

"Don't die." Scorpion said.

"I won't! You owe me that blow job." Sub-Zero chuckled.

"So now you want to die?" Scorpion hissed. They ran into the secret passageway Sonya led them into.

"This tunnel will take us to safety." Sonya said. Scorpion followed her, and he couldn't walk that fast because Sub-Zero was holding on to him.

Sub-Zero held on to Scorpion as they traveled down the tunnel. He was happy. He got to hold on to Scorpion. It wasn't something he would normal do, but Scorpion was pretty hot when he was focused.

Misery…..

**Tell me what you thought! **

**SP4DE: Thanks for the review! Let's both cross our fingers they won't go back to killing each other lmao! :) But I think it is safe after this chapter! :) Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**NaruHinaLuvr: Thanks so much! I ship them hard too! :) They are like the best**

**Runicpower of Azeroth: Thanks so much :) They are like the cuttest! **

**Florlove152: Thanks so much :) I am glad you enjoyed it. **

**rizzy3152: Thanks so much! :) You're welcome. I try to respond to people who leave review! :) Relaxing is always fantastic and school :( Thanks for the review! :)**

**shortfangirl:Thanks so much! I am happy you read my story! :) May I ask what is programming? Yes Scorpion is like a child with his pouting, but he is super proud.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Wait a fucking minute…." Scorpion could smell blood as he carried Sub-Zero. "You got fucking shot!"

"No." Sub-Zero said. "I didn't" Sub-Zero and Scorpion looked down at his leg. He had been shot in the leg. "Damn, I didn't even know it fucking happen."

"This fucker has been shot." Scorpion said to Sonya and Johnny.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sonya said. "Now what the fuck are we going to do? That means we have to go to the hideout."

"The hideout?" Johnny said. "Damn, I want to go home."

"Well the portal is a long way from here and we can't just leave Sub-Zero." Sonya said.

"Yes we can!" Scorpion said. "Leave his ass." Scorpion drops Sub-Zero.

Sonya's mouth made an O.

"If we run, we can just say he died in battle." Scorpion said.

"Were not leaving him." Sonya said. "And besides, who would you bicker with, if Sub-Zero died?"

"Fine." Scorpion walked over and picked Sub-Zero off the hard ground.

FrozenMisery…

Sub-Zero chalked up like in one word, fucked. He was on a bed and he felt like he was dead. Well he wasn't sadly. They had made it into a secret spot Sonya had in Outworld. She had assured them no one would ever know they were here.

They could go home, but Sub-Zero was holding them back. He was injured, and Scorpion was not happy he was holding them back. It was really pissing him off because Scorpion did not want to be stuck in this hell hole.

The place they were in was dimly lit, so it was dark and cold. There was nothing to do. It was like a shelter. The only thing in there was beds and chairs. Scorpion would rather be on the run from Kotal Kahn's minions than here in this stupid place.

"Get better, fast." Scorpion said.

"Shut up!" Sub-Zero said. "Can't you fucking see I am injured and you want me to rush getting better? I could hurt myself even more."

"We should kill him! He is the weak one. He is holding us back." Scorpion pointed out.

"Well why did you carry me to safety? You could've left me to die, but you didn't." Sub-Zero said. "Also don't forget what you owe me, so how could you leave me behind."

"If you think that I am going to give you that fucking blowjob, you're fucking out of your mind." Scorpion said. "I get on my knees for no one, no man or woman. So you can go fuck yourself."

"You don't have to get on your knees, we can do it lying down." Sub-Zero winked at him.

"Why you stupid…."

"Shut up!" Sonya said. "Can't you see I am thinking." Sonya looks into space and taps her fingers against the chair she is sitting in. "Okay, we are not staying here tonight. We need to make it back through the portal tonight. So this is what's going to happen. I am going to patch Sub-Zero up the best I can. We can't stay here because Sub-Zero needs better care. Then we will leave later on in the night. We will make our way back to the portal and to safety. Is that good?"

"Sounds like a plan, but what about me and you snuggling?" Johnny flirts with his ex-wife.

Sub-Zero could see the light blush on Sonya's cheeks. "Shut up, Johnny. I'd rather die."

Sonya continues over and grabs a first aid kit. It has some tools inside of it. "This is going to hurt like a bitch." She said. She pulled out a needle, which made Sub-Zero a little nervous.

"Damn…." Sub-Zero said. "That's a fucking big needle."

"It's gonna hurt like hell too." Sonya said. "And in a moment you will be sleep. Just count back from one hundred. Then I will remove the bullet and make your wound all better."

"Okay." Sub-Zero held his breath as she stuck the needle in his thigh.

"Alright, breathe." Sub-Zero took deep breaths as he felt the liquid enter his thigh. The feeling was painful and he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. It was like fire was pouring into his veins. It hurt more than actually getting shot.

He felt a tear slide down his cheek.

"Come one, 100, 99, 98, 97, 96, 95, 9…..4…." Sonya counted. That was all Sub-Zero heard before the lights cut off and the pain stopped.

FrozenMisery…..

It felt like seconds had past when Sub-Zero woke up to find his leg wrapped in white bandages. Sub-Zero sat up, but he instantly got dizzy. He moved up slowly. Sonya and Johnny were in the same bed snuggling, which was odd to him. What were they doing together? He looked to see Scorpion at the table wide-awake. He had cards in his hand and he was just shuffling them.

"So you're up, Snowflake." Scorpion turned to him. "I can't wait to get the fuck outta here. I took a nap, but it still feels like time is passing so slowly. Sonya said we can leave at one, but it's only twelve. We have one more long hour."

"Well one more hour won't kill you." Sub-Zero said. Sub-Zero got up and made his way over to the table slowly. "Wanna play old maid?"

"How do you play that stupid game….? What type of shit is that?" Scorpion said.

Sub-Zero explained the rules of Old Maid.

"No!"

"Well I guess we can get started on that blow job?" Sub-Zero winked at him.

"Old Maid it is." Scorpion frowned. Scorpion threw one of the jokers out and began to shuffle the cards. He shuffled them in fluid motions and shaped them up easy. He let Sub-Zero cut them and then he sorted the cards. After all the cards were passed out, they began to set aside their matches.

They each had about eight cards. Scorpion had the joker so he had nine.

"Alright ready?" Scorpion asked. Scorpion reached a pulled a card out of Sub-Zero's hand. He placed the match to the side. They do this two more times, and then Scorpion get so happy when Sub-Zero grabbed the joker.

"Fuck." Sub-Zero said. Scorpion smiled at Sub-Zero's fuck up and pulls from his deck. It comes down to the last two cards and it is Scorpion's turn to pick. He has one card and Sub-Zero has two. He had to pick the right one or else.

"Come on." Sub-Zero smirked so dangerously. Scorpion went to grab the one on the right, when he saw Sub-Zero's face smile. He changed to the left one quickly. He pulled it and it was the joker.

"You fucker!" Scorpion yelled. "You fucking tricked me. I should skin you're bitch ass alive. You scum smug bastard."

"Hey all's fair in love and war." Sub-Zero said. "Now sit and let me pick."

Scorpion turned his back and shuffled his cards. He put them out in front of him, and Sub-Zero picked.

Sub-Zero picked the right card and won the game.

"I hate you." Scorpion said.

"Really." Sub-Zero smirked. "I hate you too."

"Burn in hell, Snow Cone." Scorpion hissed.

"Wanna know how much I hate you?" Sub-Zero said. Their faces became so close, and Scorpion started to turn red. Scorpion couldn't help but close his eyes. "You want kiss?"

Scorpion was silent, and Sub-Zero let of a breath of cool air on Scorpion's lips. Scorpion shook with madness. He was right in front of him, so sexy, so sharp, and so so…. was Scorpion going crazy. He opened his mouth as if to speak.

"Shhhh…" Sub-Zero put his finger on his lips. Sub-Zero brushed Scorpion's lips with his tongue and he felt Scorpion shiver. He then planted a kiss right on his lips. Things escalated quickly.

Sub-Zero and Scorpion began to quickly touch each other, and the heat and cool air coming from each other touches was too much. Sub-Zero pulled Scorpion into his lap, much to Scorpion's dismay. He decided not fight it, as he kind of wanted it.

Sub-Zero's lap=g was hurting, but he didn't care about that right now.

Sub-Zero's tongue was in Scorpion's mouth search all around it, and Sub-Zero worked his way down to Scorpion's neck.

"Damn!" Scorpion hissed. "I fucking despise you."

Sub-Zero bit Scorpion's neck and Scorpion hissed. They kept this up for a few more minutes, until Scorpion realized that Johnny and Sonya were in the room.

"Stop! You fucking idiot." Scorpion quickly climbed off his lap. "I can't believe that fuckin' happened."

"Sorry. I can't believe that happened." Sub-Zero said. "We need to control ourselves, but on base you're gonna be all mine."

"I doubt it, bitch boy." Scorpion felt the heat between them heat up once again. "Stop it."

"Okay." Sub-Zero said. "Wanna play old-maid."

"Want to go make out in the bathroom for five minutes." Scorpion said.

"And you were going to leave me in the woods?" Sub-Zero said. "Now you want me to kiss you in the bathroom. What type of shit are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing." Scorpion said. Scorpion licked his lips.

"Get your ass in that bathroom." Sub-Zero commanded.

Scorpion and Sub-Zero went into the bathroom to have a second make out session. The make out session was a mess, which included Scorpion's head hitting the wall and things fell, but they didn't care or stop. Their five minutes turned into ten, then into thirty minutes.

"What the fuck." Scorpion hissed. "Shit." Sub-Zero kissed his neck and pulled his pants down. They both were in nothing, but their underwear and they rubbed against each other creating a lot of friction.

Scorpion couldn't believe his cock was on fire. He felt like he was going to explode with passion and he bit his lips not to scream as Sub-Zero's hand ran over his manhood.

"You fucker." Scorpion hissed.

"You sexy bastard." Sub-Zero sucked on Scorpion nipples, after he removed his shirt.

Scorpion wanted some action and he removed Sub-Zero's shit. Scorpion licked on Sub-Zero's nipples and sucked on them as they turned soft.

"You're so fucking good with that tongue. I want that fucking blow job." Sub-Zero kissed Scorpion's lips.

"Fucker." Scorpion moaned as he was thrown on the bathroom ground. Next a hand was in his underwear grabbing on his cock. "You… I… Hate… Die… You… assss…" Scorpion moaned as Sub-Zero jerked his dick off. He spit on his hand and grabbed Scorpion's cock with so much stretch. He went back and forth making Scorpion pant.

He stuck his finger into Scorpion's mouth and Scorpion sucked on it. He added another, and Scorpion was silent. The fingers were so good to suck on.

"You like that?" Sub-Zero said. Scorpion nodded. Sub-Zero jerked him harder. He pulled Scorpion underwear down and forcefully jerked him. Sub-Zero removed his fingers so he could hear Scorpion cry out.

"I'm gonna cum!" Scorpion hissed. "Fuck…" Scorpion came and his sperm rushed out of his harden cock. He laid there for a minute dazed.

"Damn, Scorp… you orgasim like a bitch." Sub-Zero chuckled.

"Your turn." Scorpion flipped Sub-Zero over, and pulled his underwear down. He grabbed onto Sub-Zero thick and long manhood. It looked so ripe and tasty. Scorpion was tempted to lick it. He began to jerk Sub-Zero faster with nice and quick strokes.

"Damn… Fuck!" Sub-Zero moaned. "Your hand feels amazing. I can only imagine your mouth."

"Shut up! You fuck face." Scorpion jerked him harder and Sub-Zero came everywhere.

"Damn… Shit! FUCK!" Sub-Zero moaned. Scorpion laid neck to Sub-Zero on the bathroom floor.

Sub-Zero grew speechless as he saw Scorpion lick the cum off his hand.

"You taste awful." Scorpion lied. He tasted amazing. "I hope you burn in hell."

"As long as you're there with me." Sub-Zero said. "And your ass."

"Cheeky bastard." Scorpion spat.

FrozenMisery….

**After their fun in the bathroom, it was time to leave the hideout. They began to walk and Scorpion or Sub-Zero made no remarks or references about their night. It was going to stay between them, and secretly they both hoped it would happen again.**

**FrozenMisery…**

**Hate it or Love it Tell me what you thought ;)**

**Since I have been gone, I thought a sort of lemon was in order… ;) So there you go! Don't worry a deeper and more sexual one will happen soon… I really mean soon! ;)**

**FlorLove152: Thanks for the review ;) I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Shortfangirl: Thanks for the review ;) I know I would love to see it too, and It will happen soon ;) This chapter was just a small taste ;) I know Scorpion is so macho and Sub-Zero makes him so childish! Oh and good luck on your program!**

**Runic Power: Thanks for the review ;) I know Sub-Zero is always tricking Scorpion. He always gets the best of him LMAO! Thanks and I hope you like the chapter**

**OverRule: thanks for the review! I know it is so great! I ship them so much too! I hope you like the chapter :)**


	15. Chapter 15

The small interactions between Scorpion and Sub-Zero had turned from anger into complete and utter weirdness. Scorpion almost busted anytime Sub-Zero frozen callused palm touched his own. The idea that a small piece of contact like that made Scorpion blush was stupid. He wasn't some high school chick that had a crush on the quarterback. If anything Sub-Zero was like the class dufus with superpowers.

Just the other day at base, Sub-zero, who still has his limp, blew his ice cold breath on back Scorpion's next, not that he didn't enjoy it. He couldn't believe he actually wished the bastards tongue wouldn't given his boiling hot next a nice lick.

He wasn't in love with Sub-Zero and he couldn't imagine himself being with Sub-zero, but sexy...Scorpion could only wonder what Sub-Zero looked like in the heat of passion. They had touched each other physically, but that wasn't sex.

Still Scorpion could taste the ice king on his tongue, which tasted like fresh mint, bitter vegetables, and freezer all at the same time.

There was only one problem, Scorpion wanted to taste him again.

Fog was clouding his judgment as the man he used to despise was becoming sexier and sexier by the day. Scorpion wouldn't talk about the dreams he had of being forced to taste Sub-Zero again, not that he objected to it. The idea that the man who's so prideful and the head of the Shirai Ryu wants to have dirty filthy sex with Sub-Zero, the head on the Lin Kuei, was bizarre. A year ago Scorpion would've slaughtered him if he'd even touched him, now he wants that tongue and warm mouth all over his body.

"Fuckin' sicko." Scorpion groaned to himself as he watch the head of the Lin Kuei walk into the lunchroom and grab a tray. He decorated it with two ham sandwiches and some chips. He grabbed a milk from the fridge, and Scorpion couldn't help but mutter elementary under his breath. Who still drinks milk with their mills? And it was a chocolate one at that.

"I heard you and my parents went through a struggle out there?" Cassie types away at her phone, not bothering to make eye contact with Scorpion as he she speaks to him.

Scorpion thought the girl was slightly disrespectful. She was probably still stuck in that rebellious teen phase. Although he didn't blame her, with Sonya as a mother he would rebell to. She was a perfectionist who cared about completing a mission more than anything.

"Hello." She finally looked up after Scorpion ignored her for a while. "Are you even listening to me?"

"I heard you, but I didn't know who you were talking to little girl." Scorpion said. "And the mission wasn't hard, it just became difficult because snowflake decided to get shot."

"You know you could've left me." Sub-Zero joined them at the table wearing that signature smirk he was known for.

"Nah...if you die, I want to be the one who kills you." Scorpion said.

"Well good luck with that." Sub-Zero bit into his sandwich viciously. As he came up for air, the smirk he wore was almost dangerous, exciting even.

"Hmmm…" Scorpion mumbled something along that line of "_I hate you, you fuckin' snowy little cunt face." _but didn't vocalize it due to it's childish nature.

Scorpion was not and child, he didn't have to time to play games with the likes of Sub-Zero. He was sure the man couldn't even stand on one leg and think at the same time. Scattered brain loser, Scorpion thought to himself as he poked his salad with the plastic forks.

The rest of lunch was spent listening to Cassie go on and on about how the lunar amulet was so important and if they didn't get it, they might as well kiss the world goodbye. Scorpion thought she might have known when to shut up, but she didn't. The rest of her groupies agreed and said something about amulet.

"God I can't imagine Mileena being queen of the world and destroying all those who oppose here." Takeda said.

"And I hope she does something with that ugly mug...god she's hideous up under that mask." Kung Jin replied with a snarl.

"She's an okay looking woman...with the veil." Cassie said. "When she takes it off, ehhhh…"

"God she has a face I'd be afraid to cum on." Kung Jin laughed and everyone gave him that look of we-know-you're-gay-so-stop-it.

"Do you have any manners?" Sub-Zero spoke up. "You're talking about Mileena's face in front of Scorpion, who used to be nothing but a skeleton face." Sub-Zero winked at Scorpion. He loved to piss the Shirai Ryu leader off. Nothing gave him more of a rush than to see that pouty face, with those lips in full bloom. He would do criminal things to those plump pink lips.

"Yeah." Jacqui looked at Scorpion in awe. "What was it like to have your head be only a skeleton? Did it hurt? Did you wear that mask everywhere you went? You're such a nice looking man...I can't imagine how you'd felt when you lost your beauty."

"How did you eat?" Takeda looked like his mind had been blown to pieces.

"His head was on fire too?" Sub-Zero laughed harder as he saw the blood rushing to Scorpion cheeks. He didn't expect Sub-Zero to bring up his demon days.

"I was a demon, I didn't need to eat." Scorpion hissed like snake before it's going to bite. He clicked his tongue and looked down at his food. That bastard. Those were dark time for him, but he didn't understand. He wasn't the one locked away in the netherrealm. Sub-Zero to Hanzo was a big block of shit

"I'm sure you were thirsty because you had a flaming head and all…" Cassie joked and the table erupted in laughter.

"Oh was the rest of you on fire...like even like you're cock." Kung Jin asked.

"Fire cox." Sub-Zero blurted out like he was a teenager making fun of a lesser than student.

Nothing would make Scorpion happier than to pull out his sword and slice Kuei's neck into a can of chopped pineapple. That'll show him, but he kept his composure. He didn't mutter a single word as they laughed about fire crotch and bit his tongue as they insulted him with words like flaming anus and said if he were to rub his thighs together he could probably still start a fire.

None of it was funny to Scorpion, and not a single thing they said would make him act in the way they wanted him to.

"There was only fire on my head and it wasn't flaming like the idiot said it was. It happened when I made it happen."

"Why would you want to set your head on fire, sicko?" Cassie asked.

"Shut up." Scorpion fizzled out of his mouth.

"It's okay Scorp," Sub-zero gave Scorpion another one his signature winks, which made Scorpion cheeks heat up again. Somehow those winks made him feel hotter than when his head was on fire.

It was like he was being lit by a match and every where on his body was covered with gasolene. Still it wasn't a painful feeling, it was warm and inviting. It was like getting roses when you're lonely or someone coming to visit you in the hospital when you have no one to talk to.

It was lovely…

A small spark started inside of Hanzo and and was close to breaking his cold exterior, but Scorpion wasn't about to let Sub-Zero see him smile. Not in this life or the next one.

The phone on Sub-Zero's hip buzzed a couple of times. It was from Sonya. She wanted their group to come in and talk to her. Sub-Zero didn't know when he and the group of annoying young adults became a partnership. He found the young adults to be nice people, but the inexperienced and weren't on the same level. He was convinced he could take all four of them on at one time and probably still kick all of their asses.

Kung Jin was too cocky. Cassie was the leader, but she was a Helen Keller leading a pack of Helen Kellers. Jacqui was cool, but she didn't seem to know what she was doing half the time and Takeda was trained by Hanzo, but from hsi technique it seemed he was trained by the likes of Kobra.

"Sonya called us to her room." Sub-Zero announced to the table. They all picked themselves up and went to meet Sonya in the command room, which was lit by the fluorescent lights on the ceiling. The military couldn't afford better lighting for their base? That was all Scorpion thought as they tread into the room to greet Sonya.

The blonde hair woman in charge was standing at the blown up version of the map with her hands behind her back in a disciplined notion.

"So I want to talk to you about our new mission." Sonya said. "Kuei's leg should heal fully in less than a week so when that time comes I want you to go out to outworld and find the scarlet ring. We have information that Kotal Kahn and Mileena are after it. It's one of the most important items we must find. At this points it's more important than the lunar amulet."

"Why is the scarlet ring more important than the lunar amulet. Mileena can change the world with the lunar amulet." Kung Jin groaned.

"Well if you would've done your research you would know that there are four tools that are pretty much a circle. There's the scarlet ring which can freeze and control time. Mileena would find that pretty useful and she can't use the amulet without having the final piece."

"What?" Cassie gulped.

"The cloak of invisibility." Sonya chuckled.

"Huh?" Everyone in the room looked at her like she was crazy. Since when did Sonya joke and since when did she make Harry Potter references?

"So now you all don't find me funny?" Sonya sighed. "Anyways the other tool needed to use the amulet is a blood moon and we won't have one of those for another year. So we're safe from any Mileena attacks until then. Besides don't you think if she had the amulet, why wouldn't she just used the thing already."

"So she's not a threat?" Jaquic asked.

"No she is and so is Kotal Kahn who wants the amulet himself. See through research we found that he wants to join all the realms together where he would remain the sole ruler of the realms." Sonya explained. "And withe amulet it's one wish per bloody moon and you can wish for anything."

"So if I wanted to bring someone back from the dead, I could do something like that." Kung Jin perked up.

"I don't know about all that? But I have to say that messing with the dead is wrong. Let them stay dead, and the lunar amulet isn't perfect it can also make mistakes." Scorpion wasn't listening to a single word that Sonya muttered from her mouth. What would a world look like with him and his son...his wife…

What about Sub-Zero?

Scorpion cursed himself for thinking about the loser. Sub-Zero didn't love him. He wasn't his family. He was a toy, that was all. He was just an asshole who liked to pick at him. He didn't matter one bit and whatever he said or did didn't matter either.

Besides who would love someone Scorpion to begin with. He wasn't at all the most flattering person. He had a cold exterior and he wasn't' all that warm on the inside either. Still he did do nice things from time to time, like taking Takeda in and teaching him the ways of the Shirai Ryu.

He didn't love Sub-Zero. He didn't care for the cheeky bastard. He was just another enemy. He means nothing to him. Not a thing. They had good times and that was it.

"Anyways you all will be a group again when you go on the search for the ring at the end of the week." Sonya said. "And this time try not to get shot, Sub-Zero."

"Can I work in a different team." Scorpion would rather die than be on a team with Sub-Zero. He brought up too many conflicting emotions. It fuckin' pisses him off to no end.

"Nope." Sonya said. "This team works well together so deal with it for now." She dismissed them like she was a principal and they were the students.

"Why don't you want to be my partner in crime?" Sub-Zero asked Scorpion once they made it back to their shared room.

"Because you're annoying." Scorpion tried to come up with a reasonable excuse, but he couldn't find one. If only he would allow himself to say "_Because you bring up these negative feelings and these weird feelings...I hate that I like the feelings you give me." _Then he would sound like some love-sick teenage girl and Scorpion would never be some love-sick teenage girl.

"I think it's more than that." Sub-Zero walked over and sat next to Scorpion on the bed.

"What the fuck-"

Sub-Zero slammed his lips right into Scorpions hard.

And it was so...good…

(BREAK)

**Tell me what you thought. **

**Finally a new chapter! YAY and I do plan to do a lot of editing to the other chapter, just thought I get this new one out for ya. I felt so bad about not updating this fic, but I think I lost focus a little, you know. **

**Next chapter we finally get back down to business XD **

**SP4DE: Thanks :) Sorry I took so long. I didn't abandon the story...it's just I kinda got stuck a little bit, but I'm back and ready to finish it. **

**EmoPrincess30: Thanks and I hope for his sake that he gets that blow job XD he's been thinking about it enough. **

**Sn0wfall Reaper: Thanks I wonder what you mean by karkat? XD I don't know what that is. Is it a good thing or a bad thing? Lol**

**Funky-punk31: Thanks ;) and I am so happy you enjoyed them all. **

**Overrule: Thanks ;) Yasss smut for the win. XD **

**JasonToddLover: Thanks sorry it took so long :( **

**Guest: Thanks ;) Shirai Ryu…? I think that's how it's spelt...maybe I had some typos some places lol**

**Hey I'm Angry: Thanks and I think you got it, but Scorpion is just being a little bit of an ass because he doesn't want to like Sub-Zero, but on the other hand he likes him so much. It's just going to take him a while to get used to it. He just doesn't' want anyone to know how much he likes Sub-Zero, including Sub-Zero. **

**PaleAngel90: Thanks ;) I am happy you liked it. **


End file.
